


Stressed Out (Heathens Sequel)

by thePetetoherPatrick



Series: Heathens Hybrids AU [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Character Deaths, Hybrid AU, Kitten!Patrick, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sequel, Smut, Wolf!Pete, probably some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: In the aftermath of a King's death there is always a shift in power. The question, however, is which way will it shift and how will it affect the subjects of the Kingdom. There are always those who want the power for the wrong reasons and those who must try to protect against those people. There is always collateral damage in those who get caught up in other people's wars and take the wrong side out of fear.Patrick, Prince of Silverash, is next in line to take his Father's throne with no other heirs in the family. There are those, though, that believe he shouldn't ascend. What is a King without a proper heir after all. The line will end with him so someone who can continue the line should take the throne...right?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> You all screamed at me about Heathens so much while I was writing it I couldn't resist writing the sequel you seemed to want so badly so this is it. Stressed Out. See if we can't catch lightning in a bottle a second time with this insane AU. Just be warned there are already names on the Kill List so don't get attached like you did with Poppy. 
> 
> If you are new here I suggest you read the first book or you're gonna be REAL lost. I promise I'm not always that evil...just sometimes. I am Satan's Wife after all. 
> 
> NOTE you'll notice this one is written in 3rd person whereas Heathens was written in 1st...it's been a while since I wrote that and I have a hard time writing in 1st person anymore. I've grown as a writer since then and can manipulate the scenes better in 3rd. I blame Momiji_Neyuki for my inability to write 1st properly without feeling weird. This does allow for fewer scene cuts though.

Pete watched helplessly as Elisa talked to Patrick about some official looking stuff if the expressions and body language was anything to go by. It was all business but stressing both of them out. He didn’t understand much of what was going on but kept trying to compare it to what happened when an Alpha died to try and understand it. He wasn’t getting far with that though. Elisa kept glancing over at him and it was getting sort of unnerving. He felt like he was really missing something and it irritated him how much that was happening these days. 

 

Pete had a small list of things he understood with total and complete certainty. 

 

First being; he knew Patrick would be crowned King in a month, due to having to sort out some things with other Kingdoms and dealing with the transition from one King to another. This wasn’t like a Prince being crowned. This was so much bigger and there was so much more involved here. He already had to take on the duties and responsibilities of a King though. 

 

Second; Pete would also be crowned. His titled would be King but that wasn’t what he would be. The responsibilities of a Queen fell to him and this caused more than a little confusion for Pete. He’d never met a Queen and really didn’t know what they did. Ryan promised to help him understand what that meant and Elisa tried to explain it but neither were really helpful. He’d told them what his mother’s position in the Pack was when they’d told him the previous Queen had been Patrick’s mother, but they’d all said no. That that wasn’t quite what being a Queen was. 

 

Thirdly; he knew the conversation right now had something to do with him but he didn’t have the slightest clue why. 

 

And lastly; he knew his husband just kept getting sick and it didn’t seem to be getting any better with time. He had been like this before the King passed for at least a week Pete was sure. The King had been gone nearly a month already and Patrick was still throwing up almost every day. No one could figure out what it was but nothing else seemed to be wrong. 

 

Elisa motioned for him to come over and join the conversation, breaking his train of thought. He hesitated for a minute but Ryan nudged him from behind a little to prompt him to go. He wandered over to stand beside Patrick, who leaned into him discreetly. 

 

“What do you need, Elisa?” 

 

Pete asked, as he slipped his hand into Patrick’s and squeezed reassuringly. 

 

“I figure it’s likely best to involve you in this next conversation so you’re aware of what is happening.” 

 

Elisa sighed, she’d been able to move seamlessly from Patrick’s handmaid to his Advisor at his request. She’d advised him on almost everything for ages anyways. 

 

“There’s an arising problem among the Lords and Ambassadors. They’re questioning Patrick’s reign before it even starts.” 

 

Pete furrowed his brows in confusion. 

 

“Why would they do that?” 

 

“I have no heir and no promise of one in the near future. I have no Uncles or brothers and they will not accept your brothers. We can’t have kids and illegitimate children have no place as heirs to the throne. In short, they are questioning if I should take the throne because I’m gay and you are not a woman.” 

 

“So what can we do then?” 

 

“We don’t know what we can do but unless we find a legitimate heir to the throne before the pair of you ascend, one of the Lords may challenge Patrick for the throne and right now bets are on that disgusting bastard, Lord McCracken.” 

 

Pete watched as everyone else made a face. He wasn’t sure who this Lord was but no one seemed to like him and that wasn’t a very promising sign. 

 

“He didn’t even show up at the last conclave. He just sent his Ambassador. I don’t know what to think of Ambassador Bryar honestly.” 

 

Patrick shrugged and looked to Elisa. 

 

“Any man who associates that highly with McCracken can’t be much better than the man himself.” 

 

Ryan accused and shook his head. 

 

“We don’t know that per say, it’s politics. He may not have an option.” 

 

Elisa shook her head and Pete felt more than a little lost. 

 

“Ok...so...if someone does challenge Patrick, then what?” 

 

“If they win they choose Patrick’s fate, which historically in most Kingdoms has been execution. Then they take the throne. In Lord McCracken’s case he has a wife and a young son. He may keep you as a trophy, knowing him, and as a bargaining piece with your Pack. Or you could face execution alongside Patrick.” 

 

Elisa sighed heavily and shook her head. He wasn’t  _ really _ sure what it would mean for him to be the Lord’s “trophy” but he didn’t like the way it sounded. 

 

“And trust us when we say if he does win you’d rather be executed than let him get his disgusting hands on you.” 

 

Pete went wide eyed and felt sick to his stomach with the implication in Ryan’s voice of what the man would do to him. 

 

“There’s got to be something we can do.” 

 

Pete looked at Patrick in distress but before he could say anything more Patrick got that familiar look on his face that meant someone better have a bucket handy. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Would you rather he married you to a woman?” 
> 
> “Absolutely not!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I made you guys really wait for this so you get double the upload today. Love you guys.

“Patrick, I’m getting really worried about you.”

 

Pete frowned from where he’d curled up in a small pile of blankets on his side of the bed.

 

“I’m fine, Pete.” 

 

“No, you’re not. If you were fine you wouldn’t be throwing up all the time.” 

 

Patrick shook his head as he crawled onto the bed.

 

“I feel weird but other than the throwing up it’s not bad. Just weird. I’m fine.” 

 

He crawled right up into Pete’s lap and kissed him. 

 

“And it’s not contagious or you’d already have it.” 

 

Pete didn’t look convinced but Patrick kissed him again. This time he kissed back, Patrick trying to coax him to hold him close. Pete smiled into the kiss and picked him up to lay him on his back.

 

“And what is it that you want, my little kitten Prince?” 

 

“You…”

 

He purred at Pete.

 

“Just you.” 

 

~~~~~

 

Elisa woke Pete up early in the morning, before the sun had even risen, to deliver a letter from his mother. It told him she would be here in a few days time and come bearing news. Pete wasn’t sure it was the safest for her here right now but she’d likely already be heading out. She was bringing Frank and Mikey with her at his father’s request. Pete smiled at the letter until he heard Patrick stir. He looked over at him and smiled. Patrick hair stuck up funny on one side of his head from the pillow, and his smile was as warm as the morning sun. Pete leaned over and kissed him gently. 

 

“Morning.” 

 

Pete said softly and Patrick hummed happily back. 

 

“What’s the letter?” 

 

“My mother is coming to visit us, she’s bringing Mikey and Frank. Says she has news.” 

 

“Oh, wonder what it is.” 

 

Pete shrugged and set the letter aside.

 

“Pete?” 

 

Patrick asked and Pete looked up to see he’d stopped mid thought.

 

“What do you need, love, do you feel ill again?” 

 

“No, no, I’m fine...can you explain how the Pack works?” 

 

“Oh...uh...yeah. The Alpha is kind of like your King but you know that. Um...the Alpha female has what you call ‘status’ but no power. People respect her and her Mate may ask her advice but mainly she tends her pups. The Eldest Male is usually next to be Alpha but it goes down the line if the first cannot take his place...You know all of this.” 

 

Pete tilted his head to the side, one of his ears flopping over like it usually did. Patrick nodded slowly. 

 

“I know about your family. I’m trying to figure out if your Pack has the equivalent of you anywhere so you can understand easier.” 

 

“Oh...uh...the only other thing we have is a Beta and Omegas.” 

 

“What’s that?” 

 

“Gerard is father’s Beta. Omega’s are just the lowest class.” 

 

“No, not Omegas. What does a Beta do?” 

 

Pete shrugged. 

 

“He’s the second in command. He takes care of things when the Alpha can’t. He protects the Alpha as well. Kind of advises him.” 

 

“That! Other than protecting the Kind that’s what a Queen does with the added work of mothering his children and being his wife. You are like a Beta.” 

 

Patrick smiled at figuring it out finally Pete nodded in understanding then sighed. 

 

“Patrick, what are we going to do?” 

 

Patrick frowned and crawled over beside Pete. 

 

“I don’t know, Pete, I’m beginning to think my father didn’t think this part of things through very well.” 

 

Patrick leaned against Pete’s shoulder. The Wolf lifted his arm to wrap it around him and pulled him close. 

 

“Would you rather he married you to a woman?” 

 

“Absolutely not!” 

 

Patrick jumped and looked up at Pete in horror.

 

“I’d rather he was still here so we had more time to deal with this.” 

 

Patrick’s ears went flat and Pete heart hurt for him. So much stress for one little cat to handle. Before Pete could say anything he got that look on his face again and lunged for the bucket.

 

“Won’t even be a fair fight if he  _ does _ challenge you.” 

 

Pete shook his head and moved to rub Patrick’s back soothingly. Patrick groaned and grumbled about being sick. Pete was starting to really worry about what was wrong with him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There has got to be…” 
> 
> “Sire...your husband’s family has arrived.” 
> 
> Patrick stopped and looked up at the Guard. He smiled and nodded at the news. 
> 
> “Supposed I should come down and see them then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil giggle in the distance*

Patrick looked over the scrolls and papers that Elisa had given him, sighing heavily and shaking his head. Agreements and trades that would mean nothing if a new King took the throne. Yet it had to be done or he’d have conflicts with other Kingdoms. Possibly even war if he offended the wrong person. 

 

He furrowed his brow as his stomach did a weird flip that was becoming far too familiar. He grabbed the bucket and emptied the contents of his stomach into it. He didn’t understand what was wrong with him. He could keep food down fine. He found himself eating a little more actually. He wasn’t fevery. He didn’t really feel sick. He was just throwing up a lot. 

 

Pete wandered around a lot, trying to help and keep an eye on Patrick. He felt bad for making Pete worry so much but he didn’t really know what he could do about it right now. Pete was anxious awaiting his mother and two other Wolves. Patrick was happy for Pete to see some of his family again and hoped it would help him relax a bit more. His mother was a kind woman and he liked her. He wished his own Mother could’ve met Pete, she’d probably have loved him. Patrick cleaned his face and looked back at the papers. 

 

“There has got to be…” 

 

“Sire...your husband’s family has arrived.” 

 

Patrick stopped and looked up at the Guard. He smiled and nodded at the news. 

 

“Supposed I should come down and see them then.” 

 

He set aside the papers, sort of relieved for a distraction. The Guard led him down to the throne room where he could hear excited voices. He walked in to see Frank and Mikey playfully fighting with Pete, all three of them laughing and poor Ryan looking on mildly panicked and uncertain. Patrick chuckled as he stopped beside him. 

 

“Relax, I think they’re just playing. They wouldn’t hurt him.” 

 

Patrick soothed him quietly. Ryan still looked uncertain but relaxed a little. 

 

“Patrick,” 

 

Pete’s mother called out to him happily and shuffled over to hug him. He smiled brightly and hugged her tight. After a minute she huffed indignantly and looked at her son and the other Wolves. 

 

“Alright, you three, take it outside if you’re gonna make such a racket.” 

 

There was a chorus of “yes ma’am” before they headed outside, Ryan close behind. She shook her head as she watched them leave, then she turned back to Patrick.

 

“So, how are you, dear? Peter said your were ill. You look fine to me.” 

 

Patrick nodded. 

 

“No one knows what it is.” 

 

“Well talk to me, I’m a healer. Maybe I’ll know something your healers here don’t.” 

 

“Um...well...I don’t have a fever or anything. I just keep throwing up.” 

 

She raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“Are you keeping food down alright?” 

 

Patrick nodded and sighed. 

 

“If anything, I think I’m eating more.” 

 

She frowned and looked around before turning back to Patrick. 

 

“Perhaps this conversation is best had elsewhere.” 

 

Patrick nodded and led her up through the castle. With everything going on there weren’t many places they could talk without risk of someone listening in somehow. He knew that his and Pete’s room was a safe place though, the one place no one would follow them to so he led her there. 

 

“Ok Patrick, I need to ask you some things to figure out if this is what it sounds like...which...I don’t think it is but I would rather be proven wrong instead of find out later I’m right. Are you having a hard time sleeping?” 

 

He nodded and watched her think. She seemed really distressed but almost curious, he wasn’t sure what was going on but it was Pete’s mother. She seemed to know something. Even if it turned out to be wrong it was better than anything they had to go on up until this point. 

 

“You said you had an increased appetite...and throwing up. Does anything hurt or feel strange?” 

 

He nodded slowly and furrowed his brows together in concern. 

 

“Where?” 

 

He pointed towards his abdomen. He assumed the feeling was just part of the throwing up. He’d been sick when he was a child and the muscles in his stomach hurt from the strain of throwing up so much. He’d thought this was the same kind of thing. 

 

“Going to the bathroom more? Sorry, I know this is odd but bare with me here.” 

 

He frowned deeply and nodded. 

 

“Finding some of your trousers a little tighter lately?” 

 

“How do you know all of this?” 

 

“You said you had no symptoms.” 

 

“Because I don’t...those aren’t really.” 

 

“Not of anything you or your healers would’ve thought of...no. But if I’m right…”

 

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, watching him carefully. 

 

“I’m going to ask you something very strange…the last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable but I have to make sense of this.”

 

“Ok…”

 

“You are….one hundred percent male...right?”

 

Patrick looked at her in extreme confusion. 

 

“Yes...I’ve only...I’m….yes I’m totally male.” 

 

“Sorry, I just...I’m sorry this is so strange….can you lift your tunic a bit for me to check something...just enough to see your abdomen. You said that’s where it felt odd.” 

 

Patrick hesitated for a minute but he trusted her so why shouldn’t he let her check what she needed to. She’s a healer after all and trying to help. He rolled up the bottom hem of his tunic a bit and pulled it up. She gently placed her hands on his stomach, sort of feeling around gently. She pushed a little and he made a face. That felt weird and he didn’t like that. His ears went flat and his tail twitched. She was clearly looking for something and seemed to find it as her eyes went wide. 

 

“I...I’ve only heard rumours...so rare...maybe one in every few million...it shouldn’t be possible but I suppose it is.” 

 

“What?” 

 

Patrick grew more concerned. 

 

“Sometimes when someone is born they have both reproductive systems...which...is rare…but even rarer still is for it not to be outwardly visible.” 

 

“What are you saying then?” 

 

“The throwing up is morning sickness, you aren’t actually sick.” 

 

Patrick furrowed his brows.

 

“You’re…..I’d guess….about two months now….pregnant.” 

 

“ _ What _ ?!” 

 

Patrick looked at her wide eyed and beyond confused. That wasn’t even physically possible. 

 

“I’m more than familiar with the signs. I’ve had five children and just got over the morning sickness of the sixth. Here.” 

 

She took his hand and rested it on her own stomach showing him something. It felt different. Then she guided his hand to his stomach, urging him to compare. It was nearly the same. He gasped in shock and looked down at himself. 

 

“I…” 

 

“The morning sickness should go away soon. The birth won’t be easy on you but you’re carrying a child.” 

 

Patrick’s eyes started to well up with tears. 

 

“How…?” 

 

She shrugged. 

 

“It’s a miracle and a gift.” 

 

She hugged him tight. 

 

“I actually told Pete he’s going to have another sibling. Now it’s your turn to tell him he’s going to be a father.” 

 

She smiled gently and chuckled at the happy teary look on his face. The smile fell a little. 

 

“What if you’re wrong and that’s not what this is?” 

 

“I’m not often wrong and I have a strong feeling about this. All of the signs are there.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pete, hold on a second…” 
> 
> Patrick laughed and pushed gently at the Wolf, who whined and looked at him. 
> 
> “What’s wrong?” 
> 
> “I wanna tell you something...and it’s...well it’s a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a nice chapter. Kinda short, I know, but it's better than a whole bunch of nothing.

Patrick waited anxiously the rest of the day, till he and Pete were alone in their room. Pete crawled up onto the bed and kissed Patrick, clearly in a particular mood. 

 

“Pete, hold on a second…” 

 

Patrick laughed and pushed gently at the Wolf, who whined and looked at him. 

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

“I wanna tell you something...and it’s...well it’s a lot.”

 

Pete looked at him warily. 

 

“Ok….” 

 

“I talked to your mother today…” 

 

“Oh boy…” 

 

Pete smiled and shook his head, his mind immediately trying to come up with what she might have said to him. He was happy to hear his parents were expecting another child. 

 

“And what did she say?” 

 

“She found...the answer to two of our problems…” 

 

Pete’s ears perked right up and he looked at Patrick attentively. 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“She figured out why I’ve been throwing up and how we’re going to deal with Lord McCracken.” 

 

“Ok...what did she have to say about it?” 

 

“I’m not sick, you can stop worrying about it now. I’m fine.” 

 

Pete furrowed his brows together. 

 

“Then….what….?” 

 

“Pete…...I’m pregnant…” 

 

Patrick watched the mix of confusion and concern flash across Pete’s face as he processed what Patrick had just told him. It didn’t seem to make any sense to him at all. He shook his head. 

 

“How...but...you’re messing with me, right?” 

 

Patrick shook his head and smiled gently at Pete.

 

“Your mother can explain it better than I can but I’m not messing with you, I promise.” 

 

He took Pete’s hands and placed them on his stomach the way Dale had, letting him feel. Any tension in his face melted as he moved his hands gently. Pete was an older sibling so Patrick was sure he’d dealt with his mother being pregnant before. He was a good amount older than his siblings. He looked up at Patrick with wide eyes and his mouth open a little. 

 

“You...we’re…”

 

“Gonna have a baby. And even if it’s a girl it’s proof I can carry children and they’ll have no grounds to challenge me on.” 

 

Pete smiled and kissed Patrick, more gently this time. He looked at the way his hand looked against Patrick’s stomach. It was such a strange idea that his husband could be carrying their child but his stomach felt the same as his mother’s had when she’d carried Matt and Poppy. It definitely wasn’t the same as it had been before. Something was going on and they didn’t have a lot of explanations but this one seemed to fit. The more he thought about it the more it just felt right. 

 

“I think you’ll make a good mother.” 

 

Patrick wrinkled his nose but smiled and kissed Pete, wrapping his arms around his neck. Pete hummed happily and moved his hands to Patrick’s hips to pull him closer to him. Patrick chuckled as Pete moved down to kiss at his jaw and nuzzle into his neck. Patrick was never sure how much of what Pete did to him was normal or a Wolf thing but he loved all of it. He tilted his head back a bit and moaned at the feeling. He let out a little gasp as he heard a knock on the door that prompted a growl from Pete. He groaned and pushed himself out of Pete’s lap so they could both straighten out a bit. 

 

“Come in…” 

 

He looked at Pete apologetically. It was Joe that poked his head in though. 

 

“What is it, Joe?” 

 

“Uh….sire….we have a bit of a problem….you both may want to come downstairs to the throne room immediately.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *maniacal evil laughter* 
> 
> You thought I'd just give you smut in the 3rd chapter? Absolutely not. I will, however, start fucking shit up. Buckle up kiddies and get ready.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I...see no problem in that. Ambassador Bryar will be a welcomed guest here for as long as the people are unsure.” 
> 
> “Good, we’re at an agreement then. If I may be excused to take my leave? As you pointed out I do have a family awaiting my return.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laughter in the background*   
> So here's this much awaited update. I know I'm awful for not updating it in forever but I'm sure you'll be glad to hear that the exact details of the rest of the plot for this have been decided upon officially with the help of ***Wescottwomen*** and some minor accidental input from ***BlueRabbits***

Patrick walked into the throne room with Pete close behind him and his heart dropped at what was waiting for him. Lord McCracken himself making an appearance at the Palace. Ambassador Bryar stood with him and watched the pair enter with an apprehensive gaze, and Patrick couldn’t help but feel that maybe Elisa may have been right about his standing in all of this. 

 

“Ah, your Royal highnesses…” 

 

Lord McCracken greeted them in a sarcastic and mocking tone, bowing in such an exaggerated manner his meaning could not be misconstrued, with a vicious sneer twisting his face. He may be a Cat but Patrick always thought him more a rat than anything, even since he was a child. 

 

“What brings you here, Lord McCracken?” 

 

Patrick asked him dully, more on formality than anything as he rose to stand in front of the thrones and glare down at the men before him, with Pete by his side. He wasn’t allowed to sit in it yet but he could certainly stand on this platform. 

 

“Oh, I think you know full well why I’m here little Prince, or you wouldn’t glare at me with such contempt.”

 

“I’m afraid I don’t quite catch your meaning.” 

 

“Well, you see...the other Lords and I have had discussions since your beloved Father’s passing and we feel you are not fit to take the King’s place on the throne.” 

 

McCracken’s grin only got wider. 

 

“And what makes you think this accusation is grounded enough to dare bring it to my Father’s court?” 

 

“Well, your Highness, allow me to enlighten you then. You are a Prince who inherited a Kingdom with faulty policies and a peace treaty that will never hold. You shared your bed with a Heathen, which makes the people question your morality, and as if that wasn’t enough you cannot even carry on the Royal bloodline. You have no heir and no way of having one.” 

 

Patrick took a deep breath and glanced at Pete who nodded uncertainly. He looked at Elisa for a second opinion and she also nodded, but more firmly. He looked back at Lord McCracken and smiled softly. 

 

“Ah, but that is where you are wrong. No thanks to Lord Urie, our alliance with the Wolf Tribe is strong and flourishing. Prince Pete has successfully learned our ways and in no way could be considered a  _ heathen _ , as you so rudely address him. And there is to be an heir, within the year even.” 

 

Lord McCracken scoffed. 

 

“No bastard child will ever be accepted, nor will an unfaithful King.” 

 

“It’s a good thing then, that neither of those things have come to pass.” 

 

Patrick smiled wider, watching the Lord crack and become agitated. 

 

“Then how do you plan to provide this Kingdom an heir?” 

 

“Last I checked, I am the Prince and you have no right to demand an answer from me in such a manner, your tone lacks dignity and respect due when addressing a member of the Royal Family and I will not stand for it.” 

 

McCracken frowned and bowed his head. 

 

“My apologies, your Highness, if I may ask…”

 

The words seem to burn in his throat as he spoke them. 

 

“How is it you plan to provide a rightful and legitimate heir to the throne? Neither of you is...biologically equipped for such a task.” 

 

Patrick nodded and smiled sweetly. 

 

“It would seem, Lord, that the Fates have foreseen this and gifted me with exactly that ability. We are expecting a young Royal already. You have no grounds on which to challenge me or my Kingdom. Go in peace, return to your wife and son.”

 

“That isn’t even possible. I’ve never heard of such a thing. This must be a ruse.” 

 

“You dare accuse me of lying?” 

 

The guards at the sides of the room shifted at the word. It was a crime, and one not taken lightly. 

 

“No, your Highness, never. I merely question how I am to believe such an outlandish idea when there is no proof of it.” 

 

“It’s simply too soon. It takes time for such things to show themselves, as a father I’m sure you already know that.” 

 

McCracken seemed frustrated but had no argument.Patrick could see the gears working in his head though and this worried him. 

 

“Perhaps...then...if I may…?” 

 

Patrick nodded, uncertain of what the Lord had in mind. 

 

“I could leave my Ambassador. I mean no disrespect but the people would more readily accept an unbiased opinion on your progress, I think, and he could give that. Ensure that no tricks or unjust sorcery are being played about here. It seems fair to me, the people deserve the utmost assurance of honestly on your part.” 

 

Patrick’s heart sank, he had nothing to hide but the thought of McCracken having a man inside his home for the duration of his pregnancy was a terrifying one. He couldn’t very well argue though as the quiet murmur passed between the few other Nobleman who stood in the room. There was never total peace here but for at night when they were all forced to go home to their wives. 

 

“I...see no problem in that. Ambassador Bryar will be a welcomed guest here for as long as the people are unsure.” 

 

“Good, we’re at an agreement then. If I may be excused to take my leave? As you pointed out I do have a family awaiting my return.” 

 

Lord McCracken sneered once again and it sent a chill down Patrick’s spine. He nodded and the man turned to take his leave, the Ambassador following him and as the door slammed shut behind them and the other Nobles went back to their own conversations Patrick breathed a tiny sigh of relief before stepping down to speak with Elisa and Pete. 

 

“Looks like Lord McChicken isn’t as willing to pick a fight as he thought he was. Coward.”

 

Pete scoffed and wrinkled up his nose. Patrick couldn’t help but chuckle at the comment and shook his head. Elisa snickered but shushed him. 

 

“This is both good and bad. This gives us time but with Ambassador Bryar here we’re going to have to keep our eyes out. Be mindful of what you say out in the open because you know damn well that he’ll be reporting everything he sees and hears back to the Lord. Even if he’s in this by no choice we don’t know what McCracken holds over him and how willing he is to destroy you.” 

 

Pete nodded and sighed, before looking at his mother as she stepped up to them. 

 

“I’m going to send word to your Father, Pete, he’ll be overjoyed to hear and perhaps if the people see that the Tribe is in support of a Royal heir they’ll be more inclined to accept it. I’m not saying they’ll take our word for it but it may help.” 

 

Elisa nodded and looked at Patrick. 

 

“We’ve never had something like this happen before so we need to keep an eye on you, make sure nothing goes wrong and you two need to start preparing yourselves for this.” 

 

She looked at Pete as well but he didn’t seem overly concerned. Patrick wasn’t sure how he felt about that or what to think. Elisa looked over at the side door and nodded to someone. 

 

“Lunch is ready for you. Go, enjoy it. There’s a lot of work to do in the next seven months.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your highness, it’s good to see you looking so well today.”
> 
> He grinned and Patrick’s skin crawled but he smiled back and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess which piece of shit got his shit together and finished this goddamn fic? That would be me. I finished this fic, so now I will be posting it on Fridays.

Patrick paced in his room that night with his ears flat to his head and his tail twitching in irritation, unsure of what he was going to do. He didn’t know the first thing about babies and much less about having one. He’d never had to deal with such a thing before. He didn’t know what to expect or what was normal, let alone how him being male would affect things. Pete was talking to him mother about some of it but he didn’t have a lot of faith that she would know either. Sure, she may know about children and how things work and how they are meant to go but this was very different. When Pete did return he looked at Patrick and sighed before stepping in front of Patrick to hold him still.

 

“You’re going to be ok.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“I don’t but I’m going to make sure that it’s true. Both you and this baby will be fine.”

 

“I’m scared Pete. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

 

“I know. I am too. But it’s going to be ok.”

 

Patrick leaned into Pete’s chest and sighed. Pete wrapped his arms around him and held him tight.

 

“I’m excited to be able to have a family with you, though.”

 

Pete said quietly and Patrick smiled weakly at him.

 

“I am too, but it doesn’t make this any less terrifying for me.”

 

“I know.”

 

Pete reached down and picked Patrick up carefully, carrying him over to their bed and settling him down into the cozy blankets.

 

“Get some sleep. Once word gets out, which it is sure to now, Elisa tells me thing are going to get a little hectic in the Palace. A Royal Birth is apparently a big thing.”

 

Patrick nodded and sighed.

 

“I’ve been to the Birth Celebrations of Royals in other Kingdoms’ and they are all about the same. I don’t actually know what our traditions entail but Elisa would. There hasn’t been one since I was born.”

 

Pete nodded and crawled up behind him, pulling him tight against him.

 

“I’m sure she’ll help up figure it out. Get some rest.”

 

~~~~~

 

One thing that Patrick did not count on was the changes in how the Palace staff handled him. They were much more delicate with him and the kitchen changed what they were giving him to eat. Elisa said they had more than enough time to prepare for the celebration and that their first focus would be his Coronation. Pete seemed a little lost in all of it but he did his best to keep up and focused most of his energy on making sure Patrick had what he needed. Elisa had also explained that while Patrick may be the one carrying the child that Pete would be its primary caregiver as he would have more time to attend to it. Pete seemed to be okay with this and Patrick figured that was because he was familiar with children. His mother stayed for as long as she could but eventually had to return to the Pack. Before she left, though, Gerard showed up.

 

“The Alpha requested that I stay with you until the baby is born to ensure there was as much protection for it and Patrick as possible. Things are peaceful at home and I’m not needed as much there. Frank will fill in for me while I’m gone.”

 

Pete had welcomed him but Patrick was uneasy. He liked Gerard but he wasn’t sure what Ambassador Bryar would think about it. He was ever present but seemed to be actively trying to help. Patrick didn’t give him much to do, he wasn’t sure if he could trust him. Today he was tasked with making sure that the Throne room was properly set up to Elisa’s specifications and he seemed to be doing well in that. He followed Elisa’s wishes and ensured that others did as they were told. It wasn’t much but it kept him busy at least. Patrick was preoccupied with more scrolls and letters given to him.

 

“This is ridiculous, I have no idea how my father kept up with all of this.”

 

“It’s not always this bad.”

 

Joe assured him.

 

“It’s just because of the change of rule. People will be looking to you to make changes where they are sorely needed and to pick up the agreements where your father left off. After the Coronation you will be meeting with different Royals to renew agreements and to make alterations if necessary.”

 

“Oh great, I’m going to spend this entire transition pregnant and hormonal and tired. That’s just grand.”

 

“You won’t be alone, it will be alright. Elisa, Pete, or myself will always be with you.”

 

Elisa poked her head in and sighed.

 

“Sorry to interrupt but Lord McCracken is here with his family. I believe he intends on faking a friendship with you and making nice as a show to the others.”

 

Patrick groaned and pushed himself out of his chair to follow her down to the throne room. Sure enough, Lord and Lady McCracken were standing there with their son. Gerard saw Patrick and rushed to his side the way he usually did when he saw him. Patrick smiled at him gently and motioned his hand for him to calm down. Lord McCracken looked a little thrown off by his presence but maintained a blank composure other than his forced, fake smile.

 

“Your highness, it’s good to see you looking so well today.”

 

He grinned and Patrick’s skin crawled but he smiled back and nodded.

 

“Thank you. That is very kind of you, Lord McCracken. I see you have brought your family with you today.”

 

“Yes, well, it couldn’t be avoided. Tomorrow is my son’s birthday and he wished to meet the King just once. How could I deny him such a request?”

 

“How indeed.”

 

Patrick looked at the young boy and smiled.

 

“Come here, little one.”

 

He beckoned him forwards and the young boy walked towards him, stopping in front of him and bowing respectfully.

 

“What is your name?”

 

“Its Seth, your highness, Seth McCracken.”

 

“Well, young Seth, it is nice to meet you. Your father says it was your birthday wish that you meet me. Am I what you expected?”

 

“No, sire, you’re much kinder.”

 

The boy smiled at him and Patrick chuckled. He seemed to be polite and not nearly the nuisance that his father was. He looked at Gerard nervously. Patrick beckoned Gerard forward. Gerard moved slowly and looked at him curiously.

 

“Seth, this is my friend, Gerard.”

 

Gerard seemed to catch on and took a knee to in front of him. The boy giggled and smiled at Gerard. He reached out to touch his ears but hesitated.

 

“It’s ok, go ahead.”

 

Gerard smiled warmly and Seth reached out and stroked his ears, they were much different from his own and Patrick understood the fascination with them. Lord McCracken didn’t look as impressed to have his son petting a “heathen”. When the boy stepped away Gerard stood back up and moved back to his place at Patrick’s side. McCracken cleared his throat and motioned to Lady McCracken.

 

“This is my wife, Lindsey.”

 

She smiled kindly at Patrick and he could see where Seth got his kindness from. She had clearly been in charge of his upbringing and he hoped that it stayed that way. Patrick was distracted when Pete came into the room, though, and looked over at him as he stopped to talk to Elisa. He looked up to see Patrick and made his way over to them. He saw McCracken and nodded to him, more out of propriety than actual respect. Patrick was glad he’d actually learned that much.

 

“Seth, this is my husband. Prince Peter.”

 

Seth smiled at him and then looked at Patrick in confusion.

 

“You have a husband?”

 

“Yes. I do. He’s a good man, and I love him very much.”

 

Patrick smiled and this seemed to be enough for the boy. Pete smiled at the boy and this made him giggle again.

 

“I do hope we’re not troubling you. Do you know where my Ambassador is?”

 

“He’s around here somewhere, making himself useful in helping set up for the Coronation next week.”

 

McCracken looked irritated by this but nodded and looked around.

 

“I’m sure he’ll resurface eventually. Elisa has had him pretty busy today. I believe she sent him to get some of the staff for something. He’s been most gracious in assisting us. Thank you for leaving him with us.”

 

McCracken nodded as if that’d been his intention but they all knew it wasn’t.

 

“How long will you be staying?”

 

Patrick asked, drawing McCracken’s attention back to him.

 

“Well, since the Coronation is early next week, we’d hoped we could burden you for a room until then. It’s quite a ride from my estate and I didn’t wish to be late. It would look poorly for me and my family not to attend.”

 

“Indeed, it would. Gerard, could you please go and see if we can find someplace for Lord McCracken in the guest wing?”

 

“Yes, sire.”

 

Gerard nodded and went to find someone to help him with that.

 

“I hope you’ll join us for dinner tonight, then.”

 

Patrick turned back to McCracken who nodded.

 

“How could we refuse such an invitation?”

 

“I have things that need to get done before then, so I’m afraid that my husband and I must take our leave of you. Gerard should take good care of you and we will see you again at dinner.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Pete held out his arm and Patrick took it, both retreating back up to Patrick’s desk in the library.

 

“It actually physically pains me to be nice to him.”

 

Patrick laughed as Pete made a face.

 

“I know but you’re in a position where you can’t be rude to the Nobles no matter how much they irritate you. His son and wife seem kind, I don’t know how she ended up with such a despicable man.”

 

“Neither do I. Gerard seemed to have an appreciation for her though.”

 

Pete grinned and Patrick looked at him wide eyed.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“He was watching her, and honestly I could see her watching him as well.”

 

Patrick shook his head and sighed.

 

“Hopefully he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

 

“And if he did.”

 

“McCracken would cast her out into the street to be ridiculed for being unfaithful to him. He would have the marriage ended and he would likely keep the boy.”

 

Pete made a face.

 

“Is that really something your people do?”

 

“Yes, they always have. We have no control over it, I don’t know how we would.”

 

“Perhaps she would be better off with a Wolf then.”

 

“I can’t disagree with that.”

 

Patrick sat down at his desk and sighed. He looked at the papers in front of him and dived back into it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Elisa sent me to find Gerard this morning, well I found him in Lady McCracken’s room.”

Patrick was woken up by Elisa yelling at him and he grumbled and groaned at her. She wasn’t giving up though and she got him out of bed only to have him glare at her.

 

“Don’t you give me that look, young man. Your Coronation is today and you need to get out of bed.”

 

Patrick’s eyes went wide as he realized what day it was. He groaned again and pushed himself out of bed. He saw Pete still fast asleep.

 

“And just why does he get to sleep in?”

 

“Oh, he doesn’t. But I needed you awake first. I need to get you into the bath and then I can wake him up.”

 

She shooed him towards the tub that was already filled with warm water. Then she went over and pushed Pete right out of the bed. Patrick laughed as Pete’s head popped back up over the edge of the bed.

 

“You feathered abomination.”

 

“Good morning, sleepy head. Get up.”

 

She grinned at him and went back to attending to Patrick. Elisa knew what she was doing as far as waking Pete up went. He did not like to get out of bed. Patrick made a face as Elisa scrubbed him down and washed his hair. She was careful around his stomach as she scrubbed. Then she helped him out of the tub and dried him off before dressing him. She glared at Pete to tell him he was next in the tub. He grumbled but got in anyways. She got Patrick dressed except for his crown. He wouldn’t be wearing the one he’d had his whole life anymore. He’d be wearing his father’s. She moved to scrubbing Pete, who whined and complained that he could do it himself and got a swat in the head. She got him out, dried, and dressed. She didn’t put his crown on him either and Patrick looked at her.

 

“He’s being crowned today too, remember. He’s your husband. When you ascend to the throne so does he.”

 

“How did you find a crown for him?”

 

“We…still had your mother’s. She was a woman of good taste and it will suite him too. We didn’t know what to do and that was the best solution we could come up with.”

 

Patrick remembered the one she was talking about. It wasn’t overly feminine and it should work for Pete. He nodded and looked at Pete. Joe, Ryan, and Gerard showed up at the door a few minutes later and led them down to the throne room. There were many Nobles present and Patrick felt a little uneasy but he looked at Pete and could see he was just as uncomfortable.

 

The Coronation itself was easy. Elisa, because she was his advisor, read out the proper ceremony and guided Patrick through the vows he had to make. Before placing his father’s crown on his head and seating him in the throne. She then moved to Pete and crowned him before showing him to sit beside Patrick. There was clapping and approval from the crowd but Patrick could see McCracken in the front row looking absolutely disgusted as he clapped unenthusiastically. Afterwards was a Ball and Banquet. Pete was not thrilled about this part, he still wasn’t fond of the parties.

 

“It’ll be fine, Pete.”

 

“I know but that doesn’t mean I like it anymore than I did before.”

 

Elisa came up to them and frowned.

 

“Ok, for one thing the pair of you need to look a little more cheerful. Also have you noticed where Lord McCracken went? His wife and son are still here but he is nowhere to be found. I left Gerard with them to watch over them but I don’t know how long that’ll be good enough. People will start to ask questions.”

 

“Take Joe and go find him then. Ryan can look after us and we will try to stay in one place so you can find us if you need us.”

 

Elisa nodded and motioned for Joe to go with her. Ryan moved in closer to them and kept an eye on everything around them. Pete and Patrick moved back towards the thrones to sit down. Patrick looked out at the people to see Gerard, whose red hair stood out, talking to Lady McCracken. She was laughing and seemed happy talking to him.

 

By the time dinner was ready, Elisa still hadn’t come back to find them and Lord McCracken remained missing. Patrick was growing nervous about what he could be doing or where he might be. Even by the end of the night they hadn’t returned and Patrick really didn’t like it. Gerard brought Lady McCracken and Seth back to Pete and Patrick.

 

“What do we do? We can’t send them home without him.”

 

“No, take them back to their rooms and have them settle in. They should find him by morning.”

 

Gerard nodded and escorted them towards the guest wing. Patrick and Pete were taken up to their room and without Elisa they were left to help each other get out of their clothes. Pete kissed Patrick’s shoulder and grinned.

 

“Pete, we can’t.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“The baby…”

 

“What about it?”

 

“You’ll hurt it.”

 

“How……?”

 

Patrick looked at him.

 

“It doesn’t hurt them…Wolves don’t stop when they’re pregnant and it’s never been a problem. Who told you that?”

 

“Every one ever has always said that it does.”

 

“Well it’s nonsense. Besides, you’ll be more sensitive now.”

 

Patrick raised an eyebrow at him as he kissed his neck.

 

“I’d rather not risk it. Wolves and Cats are very different. You guys are built a little more sturdily.”

 

“You realize that it’s half wolf. Right?”

 

Patrick frowned.

 

“Wait…it’s…a half breed.”

 

Patrick felt a little panicked.

 

“What if something is wrong with it?”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“When have you ever seen a hybrid of a wolf and a cat? Felines and Canines don’t normally mix in the wild let alone among our kinds.”

 

Pete frowned and looked at Patrick’s stomach.

 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

 

Pete sighed and hugged Patrick, kissing his forehead and shushing him.

 

“I think maybe just sleep would be a good idea for you, right now.”

 

Patrick nodded and let Pete pick him up and set him into the bed. Pete kissed him and then moved down and kissed his stomach before curling in beside him.

 

~~~~~

 

Patrick woke up, stiff and tired still. It was sunny out and Pete was still asleep so he pushed himself out of bed and put on his robe to go sit out on the balcony. He remembered Pete’s first night here and how he’d slept out on the balcony. He didn’t know why he was drawn to sit out here this morning but it was nice to just sit in the sun. It didn’t take long for Pete to come out in his robe.

 

“What are you doing out here?”

 

“I woke up and you were still sleeping so I came out to get some sun.”

 

Pete grinned and sat beside him.

 

“You feeling better this morning?”

 

“A little bit.”

 

Pete put his arm around Patrick and hummed at the feeling to the sun on his skin. He’d left his robe only tied around his waist so his tattoos were on full display. Patrick smiled and traced over them with his finger the same way he had so many times already. It was familiar and calming, the images burned into his mind.

 

“That tickles, you know?”

 

“Does it?”

 

Patrick grinned up at him.

 

“Yes, it very much does. We should go inside before Elisa comes up and has a fit.”

 

“She’ll leave us alone for a while today. The day after a Coronation no one really does much of anything.”

 

“I see.”

 

Pete got up and lead Patrick inside. He kissed him and smiled. Patrick’s tail flicked as he followed him back into the room and closed the door behind them. Pete turned to face him again and kissed him a little more deeply this time. Patrick hesitated and pulled away to look at him but Pete just moved to his neck. Patrick couldn’t help but melt into the touch and let Pete do what he was doing. Truth be told it felt really good, his only worry was for the baby and Pete was doing a good job of distracting him. Pete’s hands worked quickly to get Patrick’s robe off of him. He picked him up, making him squeak in surprise, and set him on the bed. Patrick was starting to realize that Pete had been right about the sensitivity thing because him kissing and touching him was getting more intense than he’d expected. He clung to his husband and groaned as he felt Pete pressed so close to his body. Pete kissed him and reached his hand down to tease Patrick and stretch him open. It was a slow process that left Patrick panting and moaning, wanting more.

 

“Pete…pl-please.”

 

Pete grinned and kissed him again as he pushed in. Patrick groaned and closed his eyes and Pete moved. He was right about Patrick’s sensitivity and it was almost more that than he could take. Pete moved slowly and kissed him deeply as he did. Patrick found himself clinging to Pete, holding on for dear life a little bit. Patrick opened his eyes and looked up at Pete as he panted and moaned. He met Pete’s movement and it made his groan louder. It wasn’t long before they both reached their finish and Pete fought to catch his breath before finding a cloth to clean Patrick and himself up. Patrick curled into Pete when he crawled back into the bed and purred at the warmth. Pete smiled and wrapped his arms around him.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Fine, surprisingly. I actually feel fine.”

 

Pete smiled and kissed his forehead.

 

“So, we don’t have to do anything today?”

 

“Not really. Food will be brought to us around midday, which I think it probably should be soon because I feel like we slept in. Other than that, there’s dinner tonight and that might be it.”

 

“Seems a little relaxed for the day after a new King is crowned.”

 

“Well, a pregnant King is a new thing and the real insanity begins tomorrow anyways. The expectation is that everyone is too drunk from the night before and that they stayed up late celebrating so the next day is quiet. Diplomacy will wait till tomorrow unless it’s incredibly urgent and all has been at peace so I doubt anything with arise today.”

 

Pete nodded and chuckled.

 

“I guess that’s fair. Wouldn’t want a bunch of people who’ve been hitting the ale running the diplomatic meetings, now would we?”

 

“No, absolutely not.”

 

Patrick smiled at him. Pete was getting better with everything slowly, learning what it was that kept the kingdom running and how people lived like this. Pete played with Patrick’s hair for a while, tickling his ears in the process and making them twitch. Patrick didn’t mind and he just lay there watching Pete’s face. They stayed like that for what felt like forever before there was a knock on the door and Elisa entered carrying a tray of food.

 

“Good morning, sleepyheads.”

 

She smiled warmly and set the tray down.

 

“I know we don’t normally do much today but the doctor wants to check up on Patrick, and Pete I need you to find Gerard because I have no idea where he’s gone. Neither he or Lord McCracken have resurfaced.”

 

Patrick sighed and looked at the food. It at least looked good.

 

“I was promised a lazy day.”

 

“And that would be the case if your husband weren’t pregnant and there weren’t two men missing. Now you can either get up or I’ll find a bucket of freezing cold water to dump on you.”

 

Pete grumbled but nodded in surrender. He and Patrick ate quietly as Elisa gathered their clothes and prepared them for the day. Once they were done she got them out of bed and dressed them. She dressed Pete first and sent him on his way before attending to Patrick.

 

“How could you endanger the baby like that?”

 

Patrick looked at her.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It’s plainly obvious what you and your husband were up to last night, Patrick. I’m not an idiot. Why would you risk the baby’s safety like that?”

 

“I wasn’t risking anything. I expressed that concern to Pete last night and he said it was nonsense. That Wolves didn’t stop for pregnancy because the notion that it could harm the baby was something made up.”

 

“Did it ever occur to you that he’s just a man who wanted something and told you what you needed to hear for him to get that?”

 

“How dare you insinuate such a thing about Pete?”

 

“Because I know what men are like, you may have little experience but I’ve dealt with a fair few men who would do anything to get you to lie with them.”

 

“And you imply that Pete is one of those men.”

 

“I mean no harm, only that what would a man know about what would and wouldn’t harm a baby when our people have known that it will for generations.”

 

Patrick’s heart sank a little. She did have some validity to her point he supposed. He still didn’t like to think that Pete would do something like that or that Elisa would accuse him of such.

 

“I still don’t appreciate your insinuations about my husband, Pete is a good man and I know he wouldn’t do anything to hurt me.”

 

“Perhaps, then, you should ask a female Wolf to confirm what he says.”

 

“I choose to trust him. I’ll ask him if he was lying, and until such a thing is proven or disproven I would appreciate if you’d keep your thoughts to yourself.”

 

Elisa nodded and finished dressing him.

 

“The doctor is on his way, he’ll be here a little later. He sent word ahead about wanting to check on you.”

 

Patrick sighed and looked out the windows at the warm sunny skies.

 

“I think perhaps a walk in the gardens until then, that might do me some good.”

 

Elisa smiled.

 

“Well, I’ll get Joe for you then.”

 

She turned on her heel and left him there to find his guard. He didn’t know why but he just really wanted to be outside. Maybe it had something to do with the baby. He didn’t really know how babies affected their mothers. He knew there were changes, he knew that it would affect him just not how it would do so. He supposed he could ask any of the staff in the castle. Many of the women had children and their work here supported their families. He’d even seen their children here helping out with small tasks before. It kept them out of trouble and taught them skills. It did sadden him that those children didn’t seem to go to school and he wasn’t sure why they didn’t. He was drawn out of his thoughts by Joe opening his door. Patrick smiled and made his way down to the gardens to wander in the sunlight for a while.

 

“Joe…?”

 

“Yes, Patrick?”

 

He smiled that Joe was still able to address him casually when they were alone. Joe was a friend to him as much as a guard.

 

“I…if I can ask you…what do you know about children and their mothers?”

 

“Not much, as I don’t have a wife or child. I only know what my mother and her friends used to talk about. Apparently, while carrying, the baby can give you strange cravings for foods. They spoke about the weight gain and about how it becomes difficult to sleep but that they were more tired than before. Just things I overheard as a child.”

 

Patrick nodded. That gave him something.

 

“If you want to know more you’d have to speak to a mother. Perhaps one of the Noble ladies or the staff would help you.”

 

“I had thought of the staff but I don’t know that any would be so helpful.”

 

“You’re their King, of course they will help you.”

 

Patrick nodded and sighed. He supposed that was true, though he’d prefer that they help him because they wanted to, not because they felt they had to. He paused when he heard laughter and looked to see some of the staff’s children out playing in the garden. He smiled and stopped to watch them for a bit.

 

“I never thought I’d have a child.”

 

“And now you’ve been blessed with one.”

 

“I only hope I can do this right.”

 

“You’ll be fine. Between you and Pete, I think this child will have a good life.”

 

“And if something happens to me as it did to my mother?”

 

“Nothing is going to happen to you.”

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“If anything were to happen to you the baby would still have Pete. But like I said, nothing is going to happen to you.”

 

Patrick nodded and watched the children play. One of them ran past Patrick and then froze, looking at Joe in fear.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

He backed away from Patrick and looked like he was afraid he’d done something wrong.

 

“It’s alright, you didn’t run into me and you’re just playing. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

“My mama told me we’re not to get close to you, that we must keep a distance and respect that we’re not meant to be in your presence. If we cross your path we’ll get in trouble.”

 

“That sounds silly to me. You meant no harm and my guard sees no issue. What is your name?”

 

“James, your majesty.”

 

“Do one of your parents work here?”

 

“My mama works in the kitchen.”

 

James fidgeted with the hem of his sleeve nervously. Joe spoke up with a smile.

 

“Can you go and fetch her for us?”

 

“Of course, sir. I’ll be but a few moments.”

 

The boy bowed before running off.

 

“Why did you ask him to fetch his mother?”

 

“You wanted to speak to one of the mothers that work on the staff. If it’ll put your mind at ease then that is what you shall do.”

 

Patrick sighed and shook his head. Joe was making his best effort to help Patrick and provide answers but Patrick wasn’t so sure that a woman who apparently thought little of him would want to speak to him. Patrick sat on one of the benches nearby and watched the children. It wasn’t long before the boy reappeared being hauled behind a weathered looking woman with wings. Clearly his father must have been human for him to have no wings.

 

“Your majesty, I am horribly sorry for any trouble this boy has caused you and I will be certain to teach him his lesson about interfering with the Royal family.”

 

Patrick waved his hand to silence her.

 

“He’s in no trouble, ma’am. He did nothing. He was simply playing with the other children. It is you that I wished to speak to. Why not allow him to go back to playing with the others? He needs no lesson or punishment. He’s a good child.”

 

She looked confused but let go of the boy and shooed him back to the other children. She stood there looking like she was worried about what Patrick wanted from her. He smiled warmly and patted the space on the bench next to him. She was hesitant but when he did it again she cautiously stepped forward and set on the edge of the seat as far from him as she could get on the small bench. Patrick frowned and his ears lay flat against his head.

 

“Are you afraid of me?”

 

“Not necessarily afraid of you, your majesty, more afraid of offending you and what your guard might do to me for it.”

 

“Joe is here to protect me from people who expressly seek to cause me harm. You pose no threat and I asked for you to be here. You need not be afraid, I’m not so easily offended. I only wished to speak to you.”

 

“About what, sire?”

 

“I…am sure that you’ve heard by now that me and my husband are expecting a child…”

 

Patrick was more afraid of her than she could ever be of him, he was sure of that. She posed no threat to him physically but he wasn’t sure she’d be kind or helpful either.

 

“Oh, yes, I’m sure by now that the whole kingdom has heard. What does that have to do with me though, your majesty?”

 

“You need not be so formal with me. And I wished to speak to you because you are a mother…my own was lost to me when I was young. This pregnancy has me confused and afraid, both for myself and for the child.”

 

“And you have no one to speak to about it. I understand. What is it that you are so uncertain about?”

 

“Pretty much everything, actually. I know little to nothing about childbirth or babies.”

 

She smiled sympathetically.

 

“I suppose you showed no outward signs of being able to carry a child if no one thought to prepare you for the possibility.”

 

“No, I was as shocked as anyone else. We had no idea it was even possible.”

 

“Well…do you know how far along you are?”

 

Patrick sat there and thought about it.

 

“Likely getting close to three months now.”

 

She nodded.

 

“Well…that means that you’ve gotten through the easy part.”

 

“That…was the easy part?”

 

Patrick’s eyes widened.

 

“Well yes, soon you will begin to show and that presents it’s own issues but as the baby gets bigger you’ll have different changes and troubles.”

 

Patrick sighed and shook his head. He should have expected that this was the easy part.

 

“I also don’t know what will differ between a normal pregnancy and yours. Your body is built differently from a woman’s.”

 

Patrick nodded.

 

“I expect that some things will be different and maybe more difficult because I’m not quite designed for this. But…if I know what is normal then perhaps I will know what to be worried about.”

 

“Well, it gets harder to sleep and you can’t sleep on your stomach. You may crave strange food, and you will definitely be hungrier. You will need more sleep as well. Clothes may not fit right and you’ll need to have some made for you as you get further along. Your moods may start to change on a whim. My friends and I have all commented on being grumpier or wanting more cuddles from our husbands as comfort. There are times when you won’t want him anywhere near you. You’re also a cat so you may start nesting later on.”

 

She went on to explain various things like needing to go to the bathroom more often because of the weight of the baby and where it sits. She smiled when she told him about the baby kicking, and that it would sometimes be still but not to worry too much unless it goes a day with no movement. She said it would get more still towards the time it would arrive. She also warned him against doing too much in the way of moving around later on, or in general.

 

“Walks are fine and I don’t imagine you’ll have to lift anything heavy as you’re the King but I’d refrain from armour and swords.”

 

Joe spoke up for the first time.

 

“He’s not allowed anywhere near weapons, Elisa has already made that much clear to me and Gerard.”

 

Patrick looked at him with furrowed brows. Of course, they’d been discussing what he was allowed to do behind his back. He looked back at her and took a deep breath before speaking again.

 

“What…about the birth?”

 

“Well, you’ll feel it before it arrives. There’s a lot of pain involved, I would think more so for you given your lack of proper equipment…”

 

She frowned and looked worried.

 

“But if your midwife knows what she’s doing I think you should be okay. Births are always dangerous, there’s much that can go wrong both for the baby and the mother. If the baby gets stuck…I don’t know what they would do for you but it wouldn’t be easy to fix. It’s not even easy for women.”

 

Patrick hadn’t even really thought of that and it made him feel a little panicky at the idea. If the baby got stuck it could be fatal for both of them and he didn’t know how they could fix it if it did happen. He’d actually heard of that issue before and it was one of the most terrifying. He’d hoped to avoid thinking about that too much. It was freaking him out a little bit but he felt her hand on his arm.

 

“It doesn’t always happen, you may have nothing to worry about at all. It’s hard to know.”

 

Patrick nodded and looked at his feet. Her words were reassuring but it still scared him that it could happen. He didn’t know what could happen and that seemed even more scary. He sighed and looked back at her.

 

“Thank you for helping me. I appreciate it very much.”

 

“Of course, your majesty.”

 

She nodded and stood up.

 

“Can I ask you one more thing?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Why are the children not in school? I’m glad to see them playing here but shouldn’t they be at school?”

 

“Not everyone can afford to send them to school. The schools in the kingdom have raised prices so that only those of an upper class and the Noble class can afford to send their children.”

 

Patrick frowned and looked at Joe.

 

“How could they have done that? I thought the cost was set by my father long ago.”

 

“He could only do so much. Professors threatened to leave if they didn’t receive the pay they wanted. He tried to find a middle ground but it wasn’t perfect for everyone.”

 

Patrick frowned and nodded.

 

“There must be something though. Something to help people who don’t have that kind of money available.”

 

“We will have to look into it but it’s possible we could find something.”

 

Patrick sighed and nodded in agreement. The woman looked at him with a hopeful look in her eyes and he felt sorry that he may fail her. If his father couldn’t find something then, how could he? He needed the time to look into it all.

 

“What is your name? So that I can find you again when I have news.”

 

“It’s Athena, sire.”

 

Patrick smiled and rose from his seat on the bench.

 

“Well, Athena, hopefully I will see you again soon.”

 

She smiled and bowed gently before taking her leave of him and going back to her work. Patrick looked at Joe, who gave him a reassuring smile and gestured back towards the palace. Patrick nodded and followed Joe back inside. They just barely got inside when they came across Pete and Gerard arguing.

 

“What in the hell were you doing though? You were sent to take them back there last night to keep them safe.”

 

“The boy didn’t feel safe even in his room. I stayed to look after them so that no harm could come to them. I slept on the floor next to the child’s bed like a pet dog, Pete. Do you really think so little of me, to assume I’d make a fool of the Lady’s honour? I don’t know how things work in this land but you know we are better than that.”

 

“The way you two were looking at each other last night is concerning to say the least and from what Patrick told me of how she would be treated by her people if you did do anything stupid, I think you need to stay far away from her.”

 

Patrick furrowed his brows together and stepped forward.

 

“What is going on here?”

 

Pete looked at Patrick and frowned.

 

“Elisa sent me to find Gerard this morning, well I found him in Lady McCracken’s room.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, you spent the night with the Lady then?”
> 
> “Not the way that your husband implies, but yes.”
> 
> “Explain then.”

Patrick sat at his desk with Pete and Gerard standing in front of it. Joe had rushed them up here upon hearing where Gerard had been, saying that this was a conversation best had in private. Patrick rested his head in his hands.

 

“So, you spent the night with the Lady then?”

 

“Not the way that your husband implies, but yes.”

 

“Explain then.”

 

“The young boy expressed that he was afraid. With his father missing and people making a bit of a fuss about it he was scared, he’s a child and that’s to be expected. His mother allowed him to sleep on his father’s side of their bed, while she slept on the window bed. The boy was still frightened so I offered only to keep guard. I was given a pillow and I slept beside him on the floor near the night stand.”

 

Pete shook his head but Patrick saw the insulted look on Gerard’s face, he was telling the truth and Pete’s doubt was offending him.

 

“Pete, go to our room, I’ll deal with you later. I need to speak to Gerard, alone.”

 

Pete grumbled but turned and left as he’d been told.

 

“Gerard, I think Pete is just worried about you and what Lady McCracken would face if anything had happened.”

 

“Why? What would happen to her?”

 

“She’d be exiled from her own house, ridiculed by the people and shunned. She’d have her son taken from her by the Lord. She’d be stripped of her title.”

 

Gerard sighed and looked at the floor.

 

“I would never do such a thing. We did sit up for a while, she couldn’t sleep so she was reading a book. I stayed in my stop by the child while she read aloud to me. That was all. She is a kind woman but I would never dishonour her, no matter how much I dislike her husband.”

 

Patrick nodded and sat up.

 

“I know and I’m sorry for Pete’s accusations. He’s a little wound up right now, with the baby and everything else I think his nerves are a little shot. He’s stressed. He knows you wouldn’t.”

 

Gerard nodded and looked at Patrick.

 

“How are you doing, by the way?”

 

“I’m alright. Spoke to a woman today who was helpful in understanding some of what is going on and what will happen. I believe your Alpha sent you to look after me and the baby, perhaps it would be best if you stayed near me. It would put Pete’s mind at ease, I’m sure.”

 

“I think you may be right. I will be by your side as often as you need me and when you don’t I will not be far away.”

 

Gerard chewed on his lip and Patrick knew this wasn’t what he wanted. He wished he could send him to stay with the Lady and her child, he seemed happy to keep them company. For now, that wasn’t the wisest thing though.

 

“I’ll send Joe to look after them in your place, they will be safe. I promise you that.”

 

Gerard nodded and bowed his head. Patrick got up and moved around his desk.

 

“Now, I have a few things to tend to. You will come with me.”

 

Gerard followed him as Patrick went out in the hall. Joe was not far away.

 

“Joe, you’re temporarily reassigned to guard over Lady McCracken and her young son. Until the Lord is found you will not leave them. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, your majesty. Who will protect you?”

 

“Gerard. That is what his Alpha sent him for. It is time he did his job. You are needed elsewhere.”

 

Joe nodded and took his leave to find his new assignment. Patrick knew they would be safe. There was a reason Joe was a Royal Guard. There was a reason he was assigned to guard the young Prince, and why’d he’d been kept to guard Patrick as he became King. He was one of the best there was and he would lay down his life for Patrick. That was his job and he took great pride in it. If Patrick asked him to guard someone else he gave those people the same care and respect he gave Patrick.

 

“What else do you need to do?”

 

“My husband needs some sense knocked into him, but I will settle for talking to him. You will remain outside the door as a guard, and where he cannot see you until I’ve spoken to him.”

 

Patrick motioned for Gerard to follow him and headed up to his room. He found Pete standing out on the balcony.

 

“Peter.”

 

Pete turned around at the sound of Patrick’s voice.

 

“You never use my full name.”

 

“No, but I’m quite irritated with you right now.”

 

“Look, I know I was wrong to act as I did to Gerard. I’m just…”

 

“I know. You need to relax a little. It’ll be fine. Things need to get back to normal. You should go back to your lessons. I have meetings that will start in the coming days. And we have a baby to prepare for, but we have plenty of time to do that and you don’t have to worry so much.”

 

Pete sighed and hugged Patrick close to him.

 

“I do, however, firmly believe you owe Gerard an apology. He’s going to be guarding me now, instead of Joe. He’s agreed it would be best he stays close to me and does what he was sent here for.”

 

As if on queue, Gerard poked his head in.

 

“Elisa is here with the doctor and she’s threatening to shave my tail if I don’t let them in.”

 

“Out of everyone you will ever deal with, Elisa is the only one you let past you without question. She will do it when you least expect it.”

 

Gerard went wide eyed as Patrick chuckled and let Elisa and the doctor into the room. The doctor wasted no time going to work and asking Patrick a dozen questions. Patrick sighed and gave in to it. He let the doctor poke and prod, giving him the best answers that he could. Patrick became irritated at the doctor’s apparent insistence on treating Patrick like a fragile and stupid woman, he seemed to insinuate that Patrick was incapable of knowing what was good for him and the baby. He gave Elisa a list of directions that made no sense at all before he did the same to Pete. When he finally did leave Elisa huffed and looked at Pete.

 

“Ignore absolutely everything he just told you. That man will not be allowed back here. Such disrespect and harlotry.”

 

Elisa seemed thoroughly disgusted. Patrick was incredibly uncomfortable.

 

“Elisa, I want you to do something for me. Go to the people, find a midwife. I would much rather have a wise woman here through this than some man who thinks he knows everything.”

 

“A commoner’s midwife, Patrick? Are you sure?”

 

“I’d trust one of them before that leech.”

 

Elisa nodded and headed back out to do ask he’d asked. Gerard looked confused.

 

“Why not bring one of our women here?”

 

“Why?”

 

“We don’t have midwives. Our women, they often have their young on their own, or look to their mother or sister for help. They all know more than enough to be able to help you.”

 

Gerard shrugged but Patrick shook his head.

 

“This is going to be more complicated. Midwives are trained to know what to do and to help the mother through the entire pregnancy. They see a wide range of issues, not just the ones they’ve faces. It will give me some peace of mind to have one.”

 

Patrick sighed and sat there for a minute. Gerard seemed to understand what he meant and dropped the issue. Pete looked on edge and Patrick reached out to comfort him.

 

“It’ll be ok, Pete.”

 

“I know, I’m just…worried about you.”

 

Patrick smiled and got up to lean into Pete’s chest.

 

“I know, and I love you for that, but you don’t need to worry yourself sick over this. There are other things for you to do. Elisa will want to begin work on the nursery soon, perhaps between your lessons you can help her with that.”

 

Pete smiled and nodded.

 

“Alright. Gerard, promise me you’ll keep a close eye on him. Make sure he doesn’t push himself through all the meetings and nonsense he has to endure.”

 

“You have my word, Pete.”

 

Gerard smiled at Pete and they clasped each other’s arm. Patrick had seen Wolves do it before. It was a respect thing he supposed. Ryan opened the door and raised an eyebrow at the three of them.

 

“Dinner will be ready soon, I was sent to find you though because Lord McCracken has been found.”

 

Patrick sighed and looked at Pete.

 

“I suppose we’d best go deal with this.”

 

Pete took Patrick’s arm and they let Ryan lead them down to the throne room with Gerard close behind them. Patrick sat in his father’s throne and felt incredibly awkward doing so but he supposed that it was his now. Pete sat uncertainly in the other throne next to Patrick, where his mother had once sat. Patrick smiled at Pete reassuringly and looked down towards the others. He felt Gerard standing beside him protectively and he felt a little more at ease. He’d been nervous about Gerard when he arrived but having the Wolf standing at his side was a strangely comforting feeling even though the only weapon he really carried was a knife, not a sword. His attention was brought to the people in front of him when Lord McCracken’s voice grated against his nerves.

 

“Perhaps, your majesty, you could ask your guards to remove these cuffs? They are quite uncomfortable.”

 

“I would first like to know why you are in the cuffs and why you have been missing.”

 

It was the guard that spoke up to answer him.

 

“We found his Lordship, wandering the halls where he wasn’t meant to be and he was quite drunk. It was thought that the best place for him would be the cells in the dungeon until he sobered up and could tell us why he was venturing where he shouldn’t have been.”

 

“As you said, I was drunk. I don’t recall wandering anywhere, though it wouldn’t surprise me if I’d drunkenly gotten myself lost in this Palace. There are a great many hallways and turns at which one could lose themselves.”

 

Lord McCracken glared at the guard with such a hatred in his eyes that Patrick could feel harshness of the gaze from where he was. It was strange to watch and genuinely feel the fear that the guard should be feeling, and clearly was from the look on his face.

 

“This is true but one would expect that you might have waited until later in the night to get so badly intoxicated that you’d lose your way and leave your family unattended.”

 

Patrick gave him a warning look and his ear twitched in irritation. He really didn’t like the idea of McCracken wandering around so freely in his palace. This was his home and he was certain that the Lord would feel much the same about guests in his own home. Maybe even more so. McCracken shifted uncomfortably and looked at the floor.

 

“Of course, your majesty, and I will pay head to that reminder in the future. I apologize for any concern or panic I may have caused.”

 

Patrick nodded and waved him away.

 

“Return to your wife and son, they are in your room.”

 

McCracken nodded and walked away with a guard close behind him to assure he did as he was told. Ambassador Bryar sighed and followed him as well. People began to return to what they were doing before. Pete and Patrick rose from their seats to stand over towards the side of the room with Elisa.

 

“How are you feeling, Patrick?”

 

She asked him looking worried.

 

“Fine, but I think Pete and I will eat our dinner upstairs tonight. I’ve already had enough of people today. Today was supposed to be a relaxed day and instead I got to deal with a rude doctor and Lord McCracken being an apparent drunkard who can’t hold his ale.”

 

Elisa nodded in understanding.

 

“Gerard, if you could escort them back upstairs. I don’t feel that it’s wise for them to wander around on their own knowing that McCracken is back and has been wandering in the Castle, who knows what he’s been up to.”

 

Gerard nodded and motioned for the two of them to go before he followed close behind. Patrick didn’t like that Elisa was so on edge because she was usually right and that didn’t bode well for any of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have our most discrete guards follow Lord McCracken, twenty-four-seven. He’s not to know he’s being followed. After today I can’t afford to give him the benefit of the doubt anymore.”

Patrick grew more irritated in the months to come. Three months passed full of meetings with other Kings and Nobles. It was tiring and the stares that he earned as his stomach grew were becoming increasingly annoying. He could no longer hide and had to have special clothes made to fit him. Athena was an ever-present help, Patrick having had her given a new position to help Elisa, relieving some of Elisa’s workload as Patrick’s caretaker so she could focus more on advising him. Pete got good enough in his lessons that it was determined he passed and no longer had to attend them. While this was a relief, it also meant that they had to find things for him to do to occupy his time. Patrick felt like he was handling both of their roles as King and carrying their child but there was nothing that could be done about it. Pete tried to make it easier on him when he could, proving that he did know more about pregnancy than Patrick would have thought.

 

Negotiations with other Kingdoms was proving to be a boring and tiring task but most agreed to uphold the same deal they’d had with his father, only wanting the new King’s seal on the agreement. Patrick read over the agreements and for the most part he saw no reason not to move forth in keeping them intact. His father had ruled over this part of things wisely. He discovered that the same could not be said for their own kingdom. Taxes were higher than Patrick had thought and he couldn’t figure out why this was the case. He looked at the numbers Elisa presented him with and it baffled him. They were bringing in more than they could ever hope to spend. Patrick sighed as he looked it over and then an idea occurred to him.

 

“What if we lower the taxes? Only a fraction but just enough to give our people some relief from this, and we’ll still be bringing in an amount that’s larger than we need. If we take that money and fund schooling for the lower classes to send their children to school?”

 

Elisa looked at him and frowned.

 

“Would it be enough to fund the school?”

 

“It would at least bring the cost to go there down.”

 

“I don’t think so. The school will more than likely just take the money and keep the entry fees the same. They’ve done it before. Your father tried that once and when it didn’t work he stopped giving them the money. They were furious but there was nothing they could do to argue about it.”

 

Patrick frowned at the idea of the school being so greedy that they’d deny entry to people.

 

“Okay…what if…maybe we make a new school. A smaller one, that’s completely funded through the taxes and as small an entry fee as we can manage. The children wouldn’t need to live there, only go during the day.”

 

“But what of the people from outside the city?”

 

Pete raised an eyebrow as he looked over his book at them.

 

“What about a carriage to bring them in and take them home?”

 

Patrick looked at Pete and smiled.

 

“That is brilliant.”

 

He looked at Elisa hopefully.

 

“Do you think we could do it?”

 

“I think…I think that might be possible. I’ll have to look into it. I know there are a few old buildings in the city that aren’t being used and need repairs. It might be less costly to fix one of them than to build a new building.”

 

Elisa smiled and made notes on a piece of parchment before running off to speak with people about the idea. Patrick smiled and leaned back in his chair, wincing as the baby kicked at his stomach. Ambassador Bryar was hovering in the corner of the room, reading a book. He’d been more present since the incident with Lord McCracken after the coronation. He helped the palace staff far less and instead shadowed the King and his husband. Patrick found it unsettling and wanted to keep him at a distance but that wasn’t really possible without arising suspicion.

 

He was finding it harder to sleep now too. Between the stress of his Royal meetings and the Ambassador’s presence, and the fact that the growing baby bump was just making it hard to get comfortable. He was sure he’d get much bigger and the fact that it was already posing issue made him worry more about what would happen as it got even bigger.

 

He finished with his papers and official work and was led down to dinner by Gerard. It was a quiet time in his day that he enjoyed. Only Pete, Gerard and the Ambassador ate with him and there was never much conversation. There was no need, Pete could catch up on the events of the day with him when they went to bed and Gerard was always with him. He sat down to eat and smiled when he saw it was the chicken stew he’d requested Elisa have them make today because he’d had a craving for it all day. Pete and Gerard talked amongst themselves quietly as they ate. Patrick had only just picked up his spoon when about three of the kitchen staff came running in with guards behind them and Elisa looking rather panicked.

 

“Do not eat that!”

 

She took away the bowl and his spoon before he could even take it and pouted as she handed it to the kitchen staff.

 

“Get rid of that immediately.”

 

She ordered them and they took it away quickly.

 

“I…what is going on?”

 

Patrick asked her and caught Pete glaring at her for taking away his food.

 

“The woman who tastes your food to check for poisons and imperfections just…it’s not good and puts you and your baby at risk.”

 

Patrick looked at her wide eyed.

 

“How…did…?”

 

“She’s okay now, we think. We think it was pennyroyal upon looking into the smell and tools used to make it.”

 

“Who made my food?”

 

“The same person that always does but she says that the herb must have been added when she walked away to get something for the dish. The knife wasn’t where she left it she says. It blended in with the herbs already in the stew.”

 

Pete looked absolutely furious as she spoke. Patrick put his hand on Pete’s and shook his head at him. He was scared too but freaking out at Elisa over it.

 

“Do you know who would do this?”

 

“We’re going to look into it but unfortunately I do have a few ideas. I don’t want to talk about it here though.”

 

Patrick shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He could think of someone who would want to harm him and his baby but he really didn’t want to believe that they’d stoop that low. He couldn’t put it past them though. Elisa gave quiet orders to Gerard and he moved over to usher Patrick out of his chair and take him up to his room before she disappeared back to the kitchen. Pete followed them, leaving his own food behind.

 

“How did they get it into only my food? That’s what I want to know. If it wasn’t done yet and was still in the pot then how was only my food poisoned.”

 

Patrick grumbled as they got into his room. He was annoyed, not only at the attempt on his life but also that he didn’t get to enjoy his stew.

 

“I’m not sure but how could someone want to harm you, especially because you’re carrying a baby? What kind of monster does that?”

 

Gerard was the one to speak up though.

 

“Do you not know what pennyroyal is? This wasn’t about Patrick, this was about the baby.”

 

Patrick looked up at him in confusion.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Pennyroyal can be used to get rid of unwanted pregnancies. In high enough doses it could kill you but there are more effective and accessible ways of doing that. This was absolutely about the baby.”

 

Pete frowned and looked at him.

 

“And just how do you know about this herb?”

 

Gerard turned almost as red as his hair.

 

“I…one of the women in the village asked me to get some for her once. She was very sick and having the baby would have killed her. Her husband agreed that he’d rather have her and they’d have kids later when she got better.”

 

Patrick nodded, that was understandable and most didn’t have the courage to choose such a path.

 

“So, someone was trying to end my pregnancy.”

 

“I can think of someone who would stand to gain from that.”

 

Pete looked at Patrick, his ears were flat to his head and he looked angrier than he’d ever seen him.

 

“I think I know who you mean but we can’t jump to conclusions. Let Elisa do her job.”

 

Patrick sat on the bed with his tail curled around him and his ears tilted down. He rested his hand on his stomach and frowned. The baby stirred a little under his hand and it made him relax a little. Pete seemed to notice the change in expression on his face and his ears perked up a bit as he looked at him hopefully.

 

“Did it…”

 

“Yeah, it moves sometimes. Only a little. Sometimes it feels like it’s kicking me.”

 

Pete smiled and reached his hand over hesitantly. Patrick took his hand and placed it on his stomach where he’d felt the baby shifting before. It did it again and Pete’s eyes went wide as he smiled brightly at feeling his child move around. They were alive and well, it was a comforting thought after dinner’s events. Patrick frowned as he thought about food though.

 

“I am hungry now though, I already was but…this kind of sucks.”

 

There was a knock on the door and Gerard opened it to reveal Elisa with a tray of food. Patrick’s ears perked up, making her smile a little.

 

“I wiped down everything and cleaned everything and made the food myself. I even tasted it myself to make sure. I know that this is safe for you. I brought some for Pete and Gerard as well, seen as how you all got to miss out on dinner because of this.”

 

“Anymore word on who did it.”

 

“We have a theory but it’s not looking good. No one saw who did it. All we can go on is theories right now and there are people with motive but there’s no proof. We can’t just accuse someone for something this serious without knowing we have the right person. Such a thing is punishable by death, and it’s not a sentence that should be handed out lightly.”

 

She set the food on the bed and handed some to Patrick, who ate happily and purred at the taste of the simple food. He was hungrier than he’d realized. Pete ate quietly and seemed to be mulling over what Elisa said. Gerard stood eating his quietly. Patrick patted the edge of the bed for him to sit but he shook his head.

 

“Only a few more months before the little one arrives.”

 

Elisa smiled and rested a hand on Pete’s shoulder. He looked up at her and then went back to eating. Patrick nodded, trying to not show how afraid he really was about it. He was excited but also still very afraid. Athena helped relieve some of that but she couldn’t keep the fear away completely.

 

“It’ll be here before we know it, I’m sure.”

 

“Do you have any ideas on what you’ll name it?”

 

Patrick paused and looked at Pete.

 

“We hadn’t actually talked about that much. Haven’t really had the time I guess.”

 

Elisa nodded but seemed disappointed.

 

“We also don’t know what it’s going to be.”

 

Pete offered, trying to give Patrick some reassurance more than anything. Neither of them had realized they hadn’t talked about it. They were interrupted by someone at the door again before anything more could be said about it.

 

“Your majesty, Lord McCracken is making a scene in the throne room. This might need your attention. He’s saying that you’ve lost the baby and are no longer fit to the throne.”

 

Patrick looked at him wide eyed and furious.

 

“I think our culprit just outted himself.”

 

Pete growled viciously. Patrick shushed him and motioned for Gerard to follow him down to the throne room. He found Lord McCracken standing amongst other Nobles. They all looked shocked when the first person they saw was Patrick.

 

“Your majesty, should you not be in bed? We heard that you’d been poisoned.”

 

One of the lords spoke in confusion and there was an echo of agreement from the others.

 

“Someone attempted unsuccessfully to poison me, yes. Or rather, to poison my unborn child. I am fine though and so is the baby. My staff were quick to act when they realized what was going on.”

 

The Nobles looked somewhat relieved, all except for Lord McCracken. He looked calm but almost angry under the surface of that calm. That look confirmed Patrick’s suspicion that the Lord had at least been behind the person that poisoned him. He glared at the man while addressing the others.

 

“Who told you of this, though? I was certain this would be kept quiet until it was handled and the culprit was found.”

 

None of them spoke up and all but Lord McCracken and one other hung their heads in shame, knowing full well that spreading such a thing was not going to be accepted and taken lightly. The one man stood, gazing at Lord McCracken. Patrick gave him a look and he nodded.

 

“Lord McCracken, are you the one who spread this information?”

 

He said nothing and Patrick cleared his throat.

 

“I will only ask this one more time; did you spread this information to the other Nobleman of this court?”

 

The Lord only nodded and remained silent. Patrick glared hard at him.

 

“And where did you get this information?”

 

“My ambassador.”

 

He said quietly but refused to bow his head. His face bore none of the shame that it should have.

 

“That is what I left him with you for, to obtain information to keep you and your husband honest in the matter of your heir.”

 

Patrick growled and the Lord didn’t even flinch.

 

“I know this. I did not, however, realize this included information that should be kept quiet in situations of this level of delicacy. If the culprit were to catch word that we were onto him and flee, you and your man would be criminal in the act of aiding such an escape.” 

 

He said nothing and just stood there. Patrick could see Pete twitching out of the corner of his eye but Gerard was the one to shush him. Everyone was still, waiting to see what the King would do. Patrick looked at McCracken and scowled, the man didn’t even try to look innocent. He couldn’t think of anything he could do right now though, with no solid proof to support their theory.

 

“I expect you all to silence this rumour and speak no more of it until the person responsible is found. Born or not, this was an attempt on a member of the royal family and it will not be taken lightly.”

 

Patrick stepped down and followed Gerard and Pete up to his office in the library. Patrick sat at his desk, leaning on it as he was growing quite tried of this running around. Elisa ruffled her wings as she paced quietly.

 

“What are we supposed to do now?”

 

“Have our most discrete guards follow Lord McCracken, twenty-four-seven. He’s not to know he’s being followed. After today I can’t afford to give him the benefit of the doubt anymore.”

 

Elisa nodded and ran off to give the orders. Patrick rested his head in his hands and sighed, this just kept getting worse.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How long has it been hurting like this?”
> 
> “On and off all day but it’s happening more now. Why? What’s going on?”
> 
> “You, sire, are about to have that baby.”

For two and a half months their guards followed McCracken and could report back with nothing of use. Patrick sensed that despite their best efforts he knew he was being followed. They did report back to Patrick, though, that Lord and Lady McCracken were not nearly as cheerful of a family as was seen publicly. Patrick was hardly surprised. Today was a difficult day to say the least. He’d been getting random cramps all day and it was starting to drive him nuts. It hurt and then it would go away for an hour or two. They seemed to be getting worse as the day went on and he had a lot to do.

 

Pete had been hard at work setting up the baby’s nursery and today Patrick was seeing it for the first time but before he could do that he had several letters and agreements to look over. On top of this some of the Nobles in town seemed to be having a crisis amongst themselves about some land. Patrick looked at a map of their lands and looked at them. There was an overlap because of recent purchases.

 

“Look, it was technically his land first and I have the paperwork that proves it. However, I think that if you pay him for that chunk of land then this is easily settled and you both leave happy. There’s no need to squabble over a chunk of swamp land.”

 

“But I already paid for that land.”

 

“You paid for other land and the person who sold it to you was clearly misinformed as to the limits of the property they sold you. I will not say it again. Pay him for that percentage of the land or give it back to him. Either way, you’d better sort it out and come to an agreement. It’s pretty simple from where I stand right now.”

 

Patrick winced as a cramp tore through him. It was the worst one yet and was not going away as quickly this time. The Noblemen bickered amongst each other for a few minutes before coming to what sounded like an agreement. Patrick was relieved but it didn’t stop the pain. When they looked up at him they seemed confused.

 

“Are you alright, your majesty?”

 

Patrick took deep breathes as the pain started to fade finally.

 

“I’m fine…I think I am anyways. Don’t worry about me.”

 

One of the Nobleman frowned and looked at Patrick.

 

“I don’t think you are, sire. Are you feeling pains?”

 

“Just cramps.”

 

The Nobleman that had spoken up looked at the other and they shook their heads. The second took off somewhere, leaving the other with the King. Patrick winced as it hit him again and gritted his teeth. The Noble seemed concerned and like he wanted to say or do something but was afraid to. It wasn’t long before the other Noble came back with Pete, Gerard, Athena, and Elisa. He was confused to see Athena present but she started fussing over him.

 

“How long has it been hurting like this?”

 

“On and off all day but it’s happening more now. Why? What’s going on?”

 

“You, sire, are about to have that baby.”

 

Athena smiled at him and motioned Gerard over, who scooped Patrick up out of the chair.  Patrick whined and protested but Gerard tried to be as gentle as he could. They took him to his room and Gerard laid him gently on the bed.

 

“No more work for you today. It will wait until you can handle it again.”

 

Athena said as her and Elisa shooed all of the other men out of the room. They went to work immediately, sending Gerard to get some hot water. The pain faded again for a while but when it came back it was much worse. He bit back a scream as he curled up in a ball on the bed. Elisa soothed him and tried to get him to uncurl, giving him pillows and trying to make him comfortable but nothing was really helping. He didn’t really understand what was happening, only that this baby wanted out. It dawned on him that he and Pete still hadn’t discussed names yet. They didn’t have any time left to talk about it now.

 

~~~~~

 

Pete paced outside their bedroom door, listening to Patrick’s screams and the hushed talking of Athena and Elisa. He was confused when Patrick told him that Athena would be his midwife instead of a wolf but she was already here and he had to trust that she knew what she was doing. He heard some panic in the room and it only made him pace faster. He didn’t know why he wasn’t allowed in but he couldn’t very well argue with it. Gerard stood with him and tried to talk to Pete to distract him but he couldn’t. When he saw Ambassador and Lord McCracken coming up the hallway his anger spiked.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“My Ambassador came to inform me that the King had been carried away to his chamber and that he looked as though he was in a great deal of pain. I came to assure that the King and this supposed child are alright.”

 

“He’s in pain because he’s gone into labour. We will have to wait to see about their condition as this isn’t exactly a typical pregnancy.”

 

Gerard stood in the way of the door and glared at the Lord. He looked completely unphased by Gerard’s glare but jumped when Patrick screamed. He knew that sound and it was plain on his face that he knew what it meant. He stood there in silence, keeping his distance from Pete. Who grew more and more irritated. They stood there for what Pete was sure had to be hours. This was confirmed when he glanced at the window down the hall to see the sun setting. Elisa came out to get more water and towels and a lantern before disappearing back into the room. That worried Pete a little and put him on edge more so than he already was.

 

It was dark when Patrick finally fell quiet and Pete looked at the door, almost feeling panicky. Gerard put his hand on Pete’s shoulder and squeezed gently, making him look back at the other wolf. He couldn’t put into words what he felt right now to tell Gerard what was wrong. It didn’t feel right that Patrick was so quiet. It was a little while before Athena poked her head out the door and looked at them, frowning when she spotted the other two. She looked back up at Pete though and smiled softly.

 

“Would you like to come meet your baby?”

 

Pete smiled, with tears threatening to spill over and she let him and Gerard in. Lord McCracken tried to follow but Athena wouldn’t budge for him.

 

“And just who do you think you are to stand in my way.”

 

“The midwife who says family only. The King does not need you and the stress that you bring right now and I don’t need you scaring this baby. You will wait until the King’s husband says you can enter.”

 

McCracken scowled and growled at her. She ignored him and shut the door. Pete looked over at the bed and was terrified at how pale and sickly Patrick looked. He was covered in sweat and white as a ghost. He was smiling, though, and looking at the little bundle he held against his chest. Pete moved over to him and sat gently on the edge of the bed until Patrick motioned for him to come closer.

 

“It’s a girl, Pete. We have a daughter.”

 

He smiled up at Pete, more genuinely happy than Pete had seen him in a while. He looked at her and smiled. She had sparse dark coloured hair and little ears sitting amongst it. He was confused by them though. They looked like wolf ears but they had the same fine, soft fur that covered Patrick’s ears and tail. They were dark like Pete’s though. He wondered about her tail but shook the thought from his head. She was so small and when he brushed a finger against her cheek she squirmed and cooed happily.

 

“We never did figure out what we were going to name her.”

 

“I have an idea.”

 

Patrick said and Pete looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Normal, Royal babies are given strong names, some are passed down through the family. I had a better idea for her though.”

 

“And what would that be?”

 

Pete asked curiously, hoping it wouldn’t be some strange old name.

 

“Poppy.”

 

Pete’s heart stopped and he looked at Patrick, not sure he’d heard it right.

 

“You…want to name her after my sister?”

 

“Yes, it’s a pretty name. I like it and your sister, even though she was young, was a brave and incredible little girl. I think it’s a good way to honour her.”

 

Pete smiled and kissed Patrick’s forehead.

 

“I love it.”

 

“Sire, I hate to be a pain but Lord McCracken isn’t going to be patient for much longer.”

 

Gerard said begrudgingly and Pete looked at him.

 

“Then let him in but keep close to him. If he makes so much as a move for our daughter…”

 

Gerard nodded and opened the door. Patrick pulled at Pete’s sleeve and held Poppy up towards him.

 

“It’ll be easier for him to see her if you are holding her, and I’m too tired to deal with him.”

 

Pete nodded and took her gently in his arms as Lord McCracken and Ambassador Bryar entered the room. He held her protectively against his chest and smiled when she snuggled into him, yawning and squeaking quietly as she did so. McCracken looked at Patrick first though and frowned. There was no way he could refuse to believe that Patrick had just given birth to her now. He looked at Pete and saw the tiny baby wrapped up in a soft blanket in his arms. He stepped towards them cautiously, keeping an eye on Gerard as though he’d heard what Pete had said. Gerard did as Pete had asked and stayed no less than two feet from the Lord at all times.

 

“So, this is your child then?”

 

“Obviously, yes. Our daughter.”

 

“A girl? That’s hardly a legitimate heir.”

 

“She can be if we want her to be but the point is that it at least proves that we can provide an heir, given the time to do so.”

 

McCracken looked uncomfortable and angry. Pete took a deep breath and tilted her for him to see her. He looked at the baby in confusion and stepped forward to pull the edge of the blanket back to see her face. She shifted in her sleep, moving away from him and Pete couldn’t help but feel pride that she already knew not to trust him. He looked at her and studied her ears curiously but there was no question as to who her parents were. Lord McCracken looked defeated and furious which made Pete shift her away from him. He wasn’t getting near her with the intent to cause harm.

 

“I see…very well then.”

 

He turned and motioned for Bryar to follow him out of the room. They left and Pete breathed a sigh of relief before taking the baby back to Patrick and setting her against his chest.

 

“She’s beautiful.”

 

Patrick smiled proudly as the words came out of Pete’s mouth. He still looked like he was in pain though and it began to worry Pete more. He looked at Athena and Elisa.

 

“What about Patrick? This can’t have been easy on him. Is he alright?”

 

“We don’t know yet but for now he’s holding on. We just need to keep him comfortable and relaxed. The challenge will be keeping him in that bed for now.”

 

Elisa smiled gently but Pete could see the worry in her eyes. They put Poppy back in Pete’s arms and shooed him over to the chair in the corner to sit with her. Gerard knelt on the floor beside the chair and peaked over the blanket at the baby girl as Elisa and Athena began to clean things up. They were careful about shifting Patrick and Pete realized why after a while. It was clear that he had some kind of break in his bones. Most likely his hips. They did summon a doctor to look at him and he straightened everything out, much to Patrick’s displeasure, and positioned his hips so that they would heal right. He did warn that too much movement may mean that it wouldn’t heal right and that it could mean that Patrick would never walk right again. Patrick was ordered to stay in bed where he was as much as physically possible for the next month or so. He grumbled about it as he was told but didn’t argue. Athena brought the baby’s cradle in and put it beside Patrick’s side of the bed so that she would be nearby for the first little while.

 

Pete crawled up on the bed beside Patrick, careful not to disturb him too much, and nestled down beside him with the baby. Patrick smiled and leaned his head against Pete, looking at her and laughing as she made tiny noises. Athena and Elisa quickly came back with a bottle to feed her and gave it to Patrick so Pete had to rest her against Patrick’s chest.

 

~~~~~

 

Patrick woke up and winced at the pain in his lower body. Everything hurt and it was really hard to distinguish what exactly was hurting at the moment. It had gotten better in the couple of weeks since he’d given birth but he was still in bed. He heard someone singing softly and looked over to see Pete in front of the balcony doors, still in only his sleep pants, with Poppy cuddled against his chest. He smiled at the sight and his heart felt like it might burst with happiness. Pete was very good with her and loved to hold her when he could. Elisa often yelled at him to put her in her cradle or she’d become too used to being held and wouldn’t sleep in the cradle. He rarely listened though and Patrick was almost sure it was likely a wolf thing. They received a letter from Pete’s mother that she’d given birth to another brother for Pete only a month before Patrick had Poppy. His name was Daniel. Pete wrote back to his mother without Pete’s help and told her about Poppy, sure that the Pack would celebrate her arrival.

 

There was a lot of excitement in the Palace at the arrival of the young Royal. Many had raised questions about what she was and how a Feline-Wolf mix would work but Pete and Patrick didn’t have a lot of answers for them. She seemed to have wolf-like ears but her tail looked feline to Patrick. Both were dark like Pete’s colourings but Patrick had noticed some light orange colour in her tail. It was only small spots that were barely noticeable but Patrick had seen them and it made him smile.

 

Pete noticed that Patrick was awake and smiled as he carried Poppy over to set her on Patrick’s chest. He wrapped his arms around her and cradled her close to him, before kissing the top of her head. Her giggle made him smile.

 

“She slept for a few hours but I still can’t get her to sleep through the night.”

 

Pete said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

 

“Elisa says maybe fewer naps during the day but what am I supposed to do if she falls asleep. If she wants to sleep she’s going to whether we want her to or not.”

 

Patrick chuckled and shook his head.

 

“She’ll get there eventually. It doesn’t help that she never really leaves this room. She might be better around the noise in the palace once I’m on my feet again.”

 

Patrick tried to sit up a little and winced. Pete sighed and shifted the pillows behind Patrick, adding a couple more, to sit him up as much as he could without hurting him.

 

“Where did you learn the song that you were singing to her?”

 

“It’s a lullaby that my mother used to sing to me and my siblings.”

 

Pete shrugged but Patrick just smiled at him. It was sweet and he liked seeing Pete singing to her. Pete had a nice voice. It wasn’t necessarily the best singing voice he’d ever heard but _he_ liked it. Poppy made a fussy little sound and he looked down at her, shushing and trying to soothe her.

 

“She’s probably hungry. I haven’t given her a bottle yet.”

 

Patrick nodded as Pete went to get it out of the little tub of warm water that it sat in when Athena brought it in the morning. He tested the temperature on his hand like Athena had shown him and seemed okay with it before he handed it to Patrick to give to her. She quieted and stopped fussing when she realized it was breakfast time. She drank happily and Patrick couldn’t help but smile at her.

 

~~~~~

 

Patrick walked slowly with Poppy in his arms. He was out of bed now but it still ached if he tried to walk too fast. Pete was dealing with some business with the guards that Elisa had sent him to do and Patrick hated to leave Poppy with Athena even though she gladly cared for her. She started to cry while he was looking over some of the agreements that had been put on hold while he was bedridden. They had been piling up a little bit but once he got through them that was it for a while unless something else came up. On top of that, now that Patrick was on his feet again Elisa had started planning the Birth Celebration for Poppy. She would be declared a Princess and shown to society for the first time.

 

He still worried about her though, they still hadn’t found the source of the attempted poisoning and Lord McCracken was ever present, and Ambassador Bryar had stuck around longer than Patrick thought he would be here for. Something was off about it but he allowed it as Bryar didn’t hover so closely anymore. He was, however, sitting in the corner near Patrick’s desk quietly reading as Patrick struggled to quiet his crying daughter.

 

“Bryar…”

 

The man looked up at him, surprised to be called on.

 

“Yes, your majesty?”

 

“Can you please hold her for a minute? I have a bottle for her, I just need to make sure it’s still warm. I think that’s why she’s being fussy.”

 

Bryar looked shocked but got up and very carefully let Patrick set her in his arms. He was a good deal bigger than her and it was an almost ridiculous sight to see him holding her. Patrick got the bottle and checked the temperature before moving back over to take her back from him but when he turned around she was quiet as Bryar bounced her laying against his shoulder, patting her back lightly. Patrick raised an eyebrow.

 

“Not hungry, just gassy. Lord McCracken’s son was like that and her behaviour seemed familiar.”

 

“You are that close to his family?”

 

“Yes, he took me in a long time ago when I had nothing and no one. Gave me a job. Lady McCracken was left alone to care for their son and I was often at the house just keeping an eye on things if he didn’t take me with him where he was going.”

 

Patrick nodded quietly. They’d been right about Bryar owing loyalty to McCracken. It was out of obligation. Bryar handed Poppy back to her father and smiled gently.

 

“You don’t seem fond of my Lord though.”

 

“Is it that obvious?”

 

Bryar nodded with a small grin.

 

“I don’t know how you put up with working for such a man. He’s a pain in my neck.”

 

Bryar frowned.

 

“I’ve never had much of a choice. He pays me well enough and I owe him my life.”

 

“If you did have another option, though, you’d leave?”

 

“In a heartbeat, he’s done some things that I don’t think I can ever really forgive.”

 

Patrick looked concerned at this but shook his head. He thought about it carefully and sat down with Poppy in his arms.

 

“I can’t see why you couldn’t find other employment. You’ve been helpful since you’ve been here.”

 

Bryar sat back in his chair in the corner and said nothing, going back to his book.

 

~~~~~

 

Patrick paced holding Poppy as he waited for Elisa to finish dressing Pete. When Pete finally stepped down he stopped Patrick.

 

“Will you settle down? What are you so stressed about?”

 

“How the people are going to react to her. I’ve heard some murmurs. I’m just worried.”

 

“It’ll be fine. They’ll love her.”

 

Patrick hoped with all his heart that Pete was right. Elisa handed Poppy to Patrick and smiled brightly. She had managed to get her into a cute little frilly dress. Patrick smiled and cradled her close to him, she reached her little hand towards him and giggled. They went down to the throne room, moving at Patrick’s pace so he wouldn’t be left behind. He was getting better but it was a slow process. It scared him to think about going through it again in the hopes of having a son so he mostly tried not to think about it. The throne room and the court around it was full of people who’d come to see the baby Princess for the first time. Patrick sat in his throne with Pete at his side and he fought the urge to hide Poppy away. The room felt into complete silence as Elisa stepped up to the edge of the platform and cleared her throat.

 

“Welcome, and thank you for attending this most joyous of occasions today. I am pleased to present to you the Royal Family’s newest arrive, Princess Poppy of Silverash.”

 

She smiled and stepped away so that they could see the baby in Patrick’s lap, she smiled at him as everyone applauded.

 

“I would also like to announce that your King is returning to his former strength and is doing well, as I know many have been concerned at his absence as of lately. Thank you for allowing his husband and I to see to your welfare until now, your patience is greatly appreciated.”

 

There was some more applause before everyone quieted down and started to line up to meet her. Patrick was glad that this would be much the same as other Kingdoms. Elisa had told them they were pretty much all the same with only minor variations. Many of the Nobles brought small gifts for her and Elisa took care of them. Each of them told Patrick and Pete how sweet she was and praised them, saying should would become a lovely young lady. Some of them brought young sons in hopes of them being seen as suitors for her later in life. This made Patrick incredibly uncomfortable but he didn’t voice this. He knew it would happen eventually and there would be no stopping it, only hope that they could choose the right one for her. Lord McCracken and his family eventually came up with a gift. Seth leaned to look at the baby and Patrick happily motioned for him to come closer. The young boy smiled as she held onto his finger when he reached towards her. Lord McCracken seemed unimpressed but then he’d already seen her. His Lady, however, cooed over her and wished her a bright future. Patrick nodded his thanks and they stepped away.

 

The night was long and boring. Eventually Poppy fell asleep in Patrick’s arms and he decided it was time to take her to her cradle. Pete and Gerard went with him as he headed up to their room. Elisa had brought the gifts up earlier in the night and left them to be dealt with later. Patrick set her in her cradle and looked at the small pile. There were many of them but it was mostly just small things. He opened a couple and found just small trinkets and stuff that she would enjoy when she was a little older. He found one, though, that was a beautifully quilted blanket and a rattle for her. Someone had clearly thought of what she could use now rather than later. He unfolded the blanket and it was small enough to fit into her cradle. He was about to rest it over her when the door opened and Ambassador Bryar came in. Pete stood and glared at him.

 

“What is the meaning of this?”

 

“Don’t put that blanket on her, I beg of you.”

 

Patrick stopped and looked at the blanket suspiciously.

 

“Speak.”

 

He commanded.

 

“It’s laced with a poison. You are fine because your royal attire includes gloves but if it touches her skin she will surely die.”

 

“How do you know this?”

 

“Because I watched Lady McCracken make that blanket and I also watched Lord McCracken lace it with the poison…”

 

Patrick looked at it in horror and immediately went over to the fireplace, tossing the blanket in before carefully pulling off his own gloves and throwing them in as well. It burned quickly and Patrick looked back at Bryar.

 

“And you didn’t warn us before because?”

 

“I didn’t know he still planned to give it to you until the Lady told me they’d given you the blanket and rattle. She didn’t know there was anything wrong with it. He wrapped it up after he poisoned it.”

 

Pete grabbed the rattle and tossed it into the fire as well, clearly not trusting it.

 

“Why did you warn us?”

 

“Because, she’s an innocent child. His vendetta has crossed too many lines already, I cannot abide by him trying to kill her no matter what I owe him.”

 

Patrick frowned and looked at Pete.

 

“He must have been behind whoever tried to poison me before she was born. He’s shown too much aggression towards me and her for it not to have been him.”

 

He turned to Bryar.

 

“I don’t know why I never actually asked you before but do you know anything about that?”

 

“He had me buy pennyroyal a long time ago, I assumed it was for the Lady though I couldn’t imagine why. He didn’t even tell me when he poisoned you and it didn’t occur to me until after I reported to him that it was the same pennyroyal. I told him it happened simply because I was ordered to report on anything that happened.”

 

Patrick felt sick to his stomach and looked at the sleeping infant. Pete’s tail twitched in anger as he stared Bryar down. Patrick struggled to get his thoughts in order before he spoke again.

 

“Pete, get Elisa. Have her send the guards to apprehend him and lock him up. We’ll deal with his treason in the morning.”

 

Pete nodded reluctantly and went to do as he was told. Patrick stood there until Poppy began to cry. He went to reach for her but Bryar stopped him.

 

“Did the blanket touch your clothing?”

 

“I don’t know but my baby is crying.”

 

Bryar removed his own jacket and scooped her up in it before placing her in Patrick’s arms.

 

“Just in case.”

 

Patrick nodded and bounced her gently, shushing her and trying his best not to cry himself at the thought of what had almost happened. His hips began to ache though and he wanted to sit down but didn’t want whatever was on his clothes in their bed. He set her in Bryar’s arms and grabbed some clean clothes before running behind the little screen in the corner. He changed as quickly as he could trying to touch his top layers of clothes as little as possible. He got into his clean clothes and gathered the rest up in a blanket so that no one would touch it. He set it aside careful and took Poppy out of Bryar’s arms, leaving his jacket behind. Bryar winced as he pulled the jacket off of his arms and Patrick was horrified to see what looked like a rash on his skin.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

“It’s fine, I can get some ointment. That was only a tiny fraction of what the blanket would have done and that’s if it touched me. It would be much worse than even that for her. I’d rather take this than have her face such a danger.”

 

Patrick nodded and sat on the edge of the bed with her.

 

“You’re still not at full strength then?”

 

Patrick looked up at the question and shook his head.

 

“I’m better but still not quite right. This little one did quite a number on me.”

 

Bryar sat down in the chair near the bed and watched Patrick bounce her.

 

“Could she be hungry?”

 

“It’s possible, can you…her bottle is in that basin over on the vanity.”

 

Bryar got up and looked at it for a minute before picking up a cloth from the top of the drawers next to it. He used that to pick up the bottle and bring it over to Patrick.

 

“You need to test the heat, I can’t with her in my arms.”

 

Bryar nodded and found a clean place on his arm. He nodded that it was alright and gave it to Patrick. He’d been careful not to touch it to his hands or the part of his arm where the rash was so Patrick trusted it and Poppy seemed happy to have her meal.

 

“Thank you for helping me, and for warning us.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Bryar nodded and sat there, watching her quietly. Patrick began to worry about him and Lord McCracken’s family. His Lady wouldn’t be given control of his estate. It would be divided amongst the other Nobles and she would be left with only a part of it and no place to go with her young son. The Ambassador would be left unemployed.

 

“Are you any good with a sword?”

 

Patrick asked him curiously, silently wondering if there could be a place in the guard for him, but he shook his head.

 

“My hands lack a lot of strength for such a thing. I can use one but not well enough for battles or much of anything. Old injuries didn’t quite heal right.”

 

Patrick frowned but nodded. That was unfortunate but he was sure there could be something else he would be useful at. He wasn’t so sure about Lady McCracken though. Pete eventually returned looking a little happier than he’d been. That is until he saw Bryar’s arms.

 

“Is that…?”

 

“There was some on my clothes. Poppy started crying and he wrapped her in his jacket to give me but when I gave her to him so I could change my clothes some must have transferred to his jacket and got on his arms.”

 

Patrick set the now empty bottle aside and put Poppy up on his shoulder the way Bryar had shown him before to burp her. She was consistently gassy after eating and it was the only solution they had. Pete looked at the bundled blanket in the corner.

 

“Your clothes?”

 

Patrick nodded and Pete grabbed the bundle and gingerly took Bryar’s jacket, tossing the lot into the fire not that what had already been in there was burned up.

 

“Is there anything that can be done for your arms?”

 

“I can get ointment but they’ll likely scar. It’s fine, I’m not worried about it.”

 

Pete nodded and sat beside Patrick carefully.

 

“McCracken is locked up safely in the dungeon, despite his screaming protests to it. Lady McCracken and her son are set up in the rooms they were in before. I left Gerard with them.”

 

Patrick frowned at him but Pete just shrugged. Clearly, he no longer saw the issue with that. Patrick thought about it for a minute and sighed. They would be safer with Gerard, realistically, and it would be suiting punishment for McCracken to see his wife and son with a Wolf taking care of them. Patrick smiled a little and got up to put Poppy back in her cradle. Elisa stepped into the room and frowned at Bryar but settled down when Patrick shook his head.

 

“Can you please find him a room for the night and some ointment for his arms?”

 

Elisa nodded and motioned for Bryar to follow her. He got up and did so quietly. Patrick laid back on the bed and sighed. Pete got up and went to get changed. Patrick crawled into the bed properly and curled up under the blankets. Pete came back and crawled in beside him.

 

“Tomorrow is going to be a long day.”

 

Patrick nodded in agreement and moved over the cuddle with him. Pete smiled and kissed his forehead gently.

 

“Get some rest.”


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ok, now I’m dressed like you…are you happy now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this is the last chapter. This has been a crazy ride and it's spanned for more than a year. Thank you to everyone that's been reading this series and has been along for the ride. I hope that you enjoyed it and that this ending has satisfied you ^-^

Patrick sat on the little bench in the garden and watched as Poppy ran away from Pete, laughing wildly as she did. Joe, Ryan, and Bob, which they had come to learn was Bryar’s name, all stood watch quietly. She ran and hid behind Bob, laughing and taunting her father.

 

“Can’t get me now, Papa.”

 

Pete laughed and went after her anyways, only to fall over when Bob lifted her up onto his shoulders where she was safe.

 

“Now that is not fair.”

 

Patrick laughed as Pete looked up at Bob helplessly. Poppy’s eighth birthday had just passed and Patrick could hardly believe how the time had passed. Bob had given her a wooden training sword for her birthday and promised to teach her how to use it. Some people had frowned on the gift but Patrick had smiled proudly. He wanted nothing more than for her to take after her aunt in that sense. He imagined that if Pete’s sister were still here that she would be the one teaching Poppy how to fight.

 

Poppy eventually climbed down off of Bob’s shoulders and hugged Pete tightly. He smiled and took her hand to lead her over to where Patrick sat. She sat on the bench beside him and leaned into his arm. He put his arm around her and smiled. Pete leaned down and kissed Patrick’s forehead.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“You mean other than this little beast kicking my insides? Fantastic. It kicks so much more than Poppy did.”

 

Pete laughed and smiled widely.

 

“Maybe that means it’ll be a boy this time.”

 

“If it’s not I’m naming Poppy my heir and calling it a day because I don’t know how many times I can go through this.”

 

Pete laughed again, they’d had this conversation more than once. Patrick was nearing the baby’s arrival and he was ready to give birth and be done with it. This time was both easier and harder. They knew what to expect this time, but Patrick also knew what was waiting for him. The memory of Poppy’s birth frightened him when he thought about this baby. Athena said that this birth should be easier, that usually the first was the hardest. Patrick wasn’t inclined to believe that would be true for him. They were excited for the new arrival though, Poppy included.

 

“You’ll be alright, I know it.”

 

Patrick nodded but he wasn’t as sure as Pete was. Poppy placed her hand on Patrick’s stomach and he looked down at her as the baby gently kicked at her hand, making her giggle happily. In all honesty, Patrick was surprised it had taken them this long to be expecting another child. He heard a laugh and looked up to see Gerard walking towards them. His wife and stepson were close behind him.

 

“Ah, Lord Way, I was wondering when you’d get here. You told me you’d be here at lunch time and it is long past that.”

 

Pete grinned jokingly. Gerard had fit himself into the society well enough and taken a proper last name to fit in better but at his root he was still a wolf, the same way that Pete was. They horsed around together like children. Lady Way sat on the bench beside Poppy and chuckled as Gerard and Pete laughed and bickered. Seth smiled at Patrick, who nudged Poppy to go play. Seth held his hand out to her and they took off to join some other children that had come out into the garden. Seth was only thirteen and though he didn’t often play on his own he made the exception for Poppy. Lindsey moved over to sit beside him properly.

 

He wasn’t the only one who was expecting right now and Lindsey was a constant source of comfort for him. It didn’t take long after her divorce was finalized for her to befriend Gerard. Patrick had warned Gerard to behave and to his merit he did seem to try but she showed interest in him. He did as Patrick what he thought before he pursued anything with her. Patrick knew he would need a place in society and as McCracken’s estate was never divided as Patrick had said it should be, because no one wanted anything that man had had, he assigned it to Gerard making him a Lord so that he could support the Lady. She was given her home back and it was a peaceful solution. Patrick had grown tired of trying to keep the estate in order on top of running the palace and Royal affairs. Gerard had been successfully running it for four years now and married to Lindsey for about three years. The other Nobles had been wary of Gerard at first but they’d grown used to him and most had allied themselves to him since.

 

“How are you doing?”

 

He asked her and she smiled brightly at him.

 

“I’m doing well. You look tired though.”

 

“Is it that obvious?”

 

He chuckled and she nodded. She seemed concerned about him.

 

“Baby not letting you sleep?”

 

“More just stress I think. Though it does kick a lot. Pete thinks it’ll be a boy.”

 

“Perhaps it will be. Seth was very still though so I can’t say that boys move around or kick more.”

 

Patrick nodded, he knew that there weren’t really any ways to tell what it was going to be. He hoped for a boy though.

 

“I’m hoping it will be. I’m afraid of what this birth will be like after the last one. I don’t know that I’ll want to do it again after this.”

 

Lindsey nodded in understanding.

 

“I get that. I had problems with Seth and I wasn’t sure I wanted to have another. It worked out that he didn’t want anymore kids after Seth, he had his son and that’s all he wanted. I’m worried about this one but I have faith that it’ll be alright. It feels more…right now with Gerard.”

 

“I’m glad you’re happy with him. It’s a good match.”

 

Patrick smiled at her a little and watched the children play.

 

“Seth seems to be fond of Poppy.”

 

“He is and I’m glad that he is. He has never had many friends. Though I’m sure his father’s reputation hasn’t helped that…even before he was banished.”

 

Patrick nodded.

 

“He wrote to me.”

 

He looked at her wide eyed and concerned.

 

“What did he say?”

 

“Apparently, he somehow heard that I’d married Gerard. He was furious. Tried to demand that I send Seth out to stay with him. I told him that he had no say in it anymore and that Gerard had adopted Seth, which he did.”

 

“I didn’t know that Gerard had adopted Seth.”

 

“He thought it would be better for him to take the Way name than for him to remain a McCracken. He treats him like his own son and loves him. It gives Seth a claim to an inheritance from Gerard when he passes and Gerard says it makes him a part of the Pack should he ever need a safe place to go.”

 

Patrick nodded and looked at Pete. He hadn’t really thought about Poppy’s tie to the Pack. He supposed it meant that she would be safe there too if she should even wish to go there. He wondered what it was like there himself but had never really thought about visiting. He looked at Pete and Gerard, they were so at ease with each other. Like they were family even though they technically weren’t.

 

~~~~~

 

Patrick looked out the carriage window as it moved along the bumpy road. Pete and Poppy were playing a game together counting how many creatures they could see outside while Patrick cradled the baby, trying not to let her bounce around too much. Pete was surprised to have another daughter, he’d genuinely thought it would be a boy. They had discussed baby names before hand this time and decided on Ella if it was a girl. She was fussier than Poppy had been, but also smaller than Poppy. Athena had been right about the second one being easier, much to Patrick’s surprise.

 

This trip meant a lot for the family. It was Patrick’s first time out of the Palace since before he’d given birth to Poppy and it was Pete’s first time out since he’d gotten there when he and Patrick got married. For the kids though, it was their first time out of the Palace period. Poppy had never gone farther than the Palace gardens. They had left behind the open fields of the countryside a couple of hours ago and were riding through the woods, into the denser heart of the woods. When Patrick began to see the sky ahead he knew they were reaching a clearing but he heard it before he saw it. Yelling and laughter and music. It made a smile spread across Pete’s face in a way that Patrick had never seen before. When the carriage stopped Pete got out without hesitation and Poppy followed close behind him. Patrick was a little slower to move and when he did get out he was amazed by what he saw. Pete looked a little lost and he knew that it must not have looked like this before but the treaty with the Wolfs had allowed them to build a village. Most of the buildings were just small but sturdy looking shacks. There were many tents in the place of buildings though and Patrick suspected that those are what Pete had expected to see.

 

“Pete!”

 

Patrick heard a shout and a woman rushed over to hug him tightly.

 

“Jamia!”

 

Pete smiled and laughed as her hugged her. She looked over at Patrick and her smiled dimmed a little.

 

“Is this your husband then?”

 

“Yes, Jamia, meet Patrick.”

 

He smiled and then gestured to Poppy.

 

“This is our oldest daughter, Poppy. Patrick is holding our youngest, Ella.”

 

Jamia smiled at Poppy and ignored Patrick completely. He wasn’t used to such a treatment and he looked at Pete in confusion.

 

“Hello, little one. You look so much like your Papa.”

 

Poppy beamed at the praise and Patrick felt more uncomfortable. He knew Pete hadn’t been interested in women so she couldn’t have been a lover, but she definitely wasn’t a fan of Patrick. Pete’s mother and father came out of one of the shacks and welcomed them. Pete’s mother rushed over to hug Patrick and she promptly took the baby from him. He was happy to let her hold her granddaughter for a while and shook Pete’s father’s hand. Jamia wandered away in the chaos and left them in peace with their family. Patrick was almost relieved to see her go. They went inside what turned out to be the Alpha’s home.

 

“Things really have changed here.”

 

Pete remarked to his father, who nodded as he pulled some chairs out at the large table in the middle of the room.

 

“It’s been a bit of a transition but it’s nice here and the houses give more shelter in the winter. No more hiding in caves or hoping that our little huts would stay in one piece. Some refuse to leave the tents though.”

 

Pete nodded in understanding.

 

“We do have a small spare room for you and Patrick and your mother had me find the cradle from when Daniel was a baby for Ella.”

 

“Where is he?”

 

“Out playing with the other children.”

 

“We’ll let you guys get settled in and then I’ll start on dinner. The men who came with you can find space at the Inn that James built.”

 

Pete’s mother said as she shooed them to their room. Poppy asked her if she could go out and play with the others as Pete and Patrick disappeared into the room and Patrick heard her say that she could. Patrick worried about her playing with the other Wolves but he was sure that she’d be okay. Pete went back out and grabbed their bags, leaving Patrick to look around the room. It was simple and had a bed big enough for two but it was still fairly small compared to what he was used to. This whole place was so different. He almost wished he could have seen it when Pete was growing up here but he could imagine it. Pete came back with their stuff and looked at Patrick as he set them down.

 

“You alright?”

 

“Just trying to imagine what this place looked like when you lived here.”

 

Pete grinned and moved over to hug Patrick.

 

“It was pretty much the same but the buildings were colourful tents. A little more open then I guess. Father says they’ve kept the lay out the same for the most part. None of the buildings are very big.”

 

Patrick smiled and leaned into Pete’s chest.

 

“That Jamia girl didn’t seem to like me much.”

 

“There are some people here who are mad that I left. They’d hoped I’d be the next Alpha. Now they get to deal with my dim-witted brother. I love him and he’s a good man but he’s an idiot.”

 

Patrick chuckled and shook his head.

 

“Well I guess they’ll just have to learn to deal with it because you are mine now.”

 

“Yes, they will.”

 

Pete hugged him tightly and rested his head on top of Patrick’s.

 

“I think…that I’m going to change into my old clothes, that I brought with me.”

 

“I miss you wearing those, it’s been a long time.”

 

Pete grinned.

 

“I thought you didn’t like my people’s clothes.”

 

“And when did I ever say that? I’d never object to you without a shirt on.”

 

Patrick laughed and Pete kissed him. Pete let go of his and went over to his bag and pulled out a bundle of hide and fur that Patrick recognized as what he’d been wearing when he came to the Palace. Pete got changed into it and turned to look at Patrick.

 

“Better?”

 

“Much better. It’s a pity you can’t wear that at home much.”

 

“I don’t think the people would be very accepting of it.”

 

“No, they wouldn’t. They’d consider it indecent.”

 

Pete kissed Patrick’s forehead.

 

“I do have a surprise for you if I can find my mother again though.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

Pete left the room for a little while and Patrick could hear him talking to his mother. When he came back he was carrying something.

 

“What…is that?”

 

Pete handed it to him and grinned like he was up to something. Patrick unfolded it and found that it was clothing. Patrick looked at Pete.

 

“You have got to be kidding me.”

 

“You’ll stand out too much in what you’re wearing. Mom took some of her old clothes and fashioned them so a man could wear them comfortably.”

 

Patrick looked at the simple outfit. It was somewhat similar to Pete’s but it had a shirt, which he was thankful for.

 

“How do you even put this on?”

 

Pete shook his head and smiled.

 

“Well first you get out of what you’re already wearing and then I’ll help you figure it out.”

 

Patrick set it down and looked at Pete hesitantly. He had worn simpler clothes but they were still obviously royal attire. He got out of it easy enough and stood there in his shirt, and picked up the clothes Pete had given him.

 

“Oh, no.”

 

Pete took it from him and pulled his shirt up over his head. Patrick squeaked at being left standing there naked. Pete chuckled and helped him into the new clothes. Patrick still felt very bare but he was completely covered by it. It was weird but the materials were soft and comfortable. He just wasn’t used to so little clothing.

 

“This is weird.”

 

“You’ll get used to it. I think it looks good on you. I think it’s deer hide actually, which is a good material, the furs are from rabbit or something though I think.”

 

Patrick made a face but allowed it. Pete set some shoes down that had been wrapped up in the clothes. They looked like slippers but Patrick put them on and shrugged.

 

“Ok, now I’m dressed like you…are you happy now?”

 

“Very. She made some for Poppy and Ella too, she’ll give Poppy hers later but she’s already for Ella bundled up. You get to just be a normal person for a while so let’s enjoy this little vacation, shall we?”

 

Patrick smiled and took Pete’s hand.

 

“I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always online somewhere if you wanna chat...  
> you can find me @ thePetetoherPat on Twitter and thepetetoherpatrick.tumblr.com ^-^
> 
> hit me up whenever xoxo


End file.
